Captain America: Civil War
by Jessie Brown 4
Summary: Jennifer Robinson has joined the Avengers. After a failed mission, she realizes she will have to choose a side. Conflict is rising, and soon the Avengers will be in danger of splitting up. (Infinity War Spoilers) Rated T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

Civil War

 **Hey guys! Sequel to the Jenny Series! I'm very eager to start posting this one. I must warn you about the violence and the language. It's very close to the original Captain America: Civil War, but what would happen if Jenny was there.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Marvel Characters. Just Jenny and her team.**

 **Hope you enjoy this emotional roller coaster.**

Prologue

The Winter Soldier

It was the year of 1991, and it was a cold day as always. Through the storming snow, one could barely make out the large mountain, hidden in the cold heart of Russia. The secret base, hidden underground was a little warmer on the inside, despite the metal walls. There was still an eerie chill in the air as soldiers walked though, going about their business.

There was one soldier with a red hat, walking through the metal hallways. He approached a vault, entering a short code. A small door opened, revealing a small shelf containing a small, red book, with a black star on it. After he grabbed it, he made his way to the room. He knew by now they would be unfreezing _him_. _He_ would be standing in that same defensive position, with that pathetic, confused look in his eyes.

By the time he arrived, the other soldiers had already dragged him to the room, forcing him to sit and placing the machine to the sides of his face. His screams of pain echoed throughout the room, but they would not be heard throughout the halls. After the machine was removed, the soldier was ready to do his job. Clearing his throat, he began to pace around the confused man.

" _Longing, Rusted, Seventeen, Daybreak, Furnace, Nine, Benign, Homecoming, One, Freight Car._ "

At this, the man with the metal arm turned and looked at him, looking less confused and more compliant.

"Good morning, soldier." He greeted the man, setting the book down.

"Ready to comply." The Winter Soldier responded quietly.

"I have a mission for you." The man with the red hat said. "Sanction and extract. No witnesses.

The Winter Soldier immediately set out to work once he got his assignment. He wasn't sure how long it took him to travel, but he soon found himself waiting in a forest by a road. He watched as a car drove by. He quickly chased after them on his motorcycle. He followed them for a moment, then sped up to take out his gun and shoot into the window of the passenger's seat. The car veered and crashed into a tree. The engine caught fire. The Winter Soldier parked his bike and walked toward the car.

 **So, short prologue, but I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1! Hope y'all enjoy!**

Chapter 1

The Accident

After many weeks of training, Jenny finally found herself in Lagos, on her first mission with the Avengers. She sat at a small, humble café. Nearby, she could see Wanda Maximoff adding sugar to her tea. Behind her, Natasha Romanoff sat at another table, reading the newspaper.

"All right, what do you see?" Jenny heard Steve Rogers's voice in her ear, communicating to each of them through their ear piece.

"Standard B-cops." Wanda replied. "Small station…wide street. It's a good target."

"There's an ATM by the sale's corner which means…" Steve responded.

"Cameras." Wanda confirmed.

"Those cross streets are one way?" Steve asked.

"So, compromised escape routes." Wanda said.

"Those guys don't care about being seen, and they don't care about making a mess on the way out." Steve replied.

"Disgraceful." Jenny gagged. "Clearly they don't study the art of ninja."

"Not everyone fights like you do." Steve chuckled before continuing his conversation with Wanda. "See that ranger over half way up the block?"

"You mean the red one?" Wanda asked. "It's cute."

"It's also bulletproof." Natasha added. "Which means private security breech. More guns, which means more headaches for somebody else."

"You guys know I can move things with my mind, right?" Wanda asked.

"Looking over your shoulder needs to become a second nature." Natasha instructed.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you get a little paranoid?" Sam Wilson asked, talking into the ear pieces.

"Not to my face." Natasha replied. "Why, did you hear something?"

"Eyes on target, folks." Steve said sternly. "Best thing we've had for six months, I don't wanna lose him."

"If he sees us coming, there won't be a problem." Sam replied. "He kinda hates us."

From where Steve was, he could see a garbage truck plowing through the streets, running into other cars. Pedestrians began to hit it angrily.

"Sam, see that garbage truck?" Steve asked. "Tac it."

Sam was silent for a moment. "Give me X-ray." He said, addressing Red Wing. "That truck's loaded for max-way. The driver's armed."

"Go now." Steve ordered.

"What…?" Wanda hesitated. Jenny looked up to see the nervous expression on Wanda's face. She could understand, and she began to feel her own adrenaline kicking in. She ran over to Wanda who immediately began levitating through the air. Jenny quickly kicked her heel. Tony Stark had helped her create a small suit that she could hide in her boots and gauntlets. The suit began to form on most of her body. Iron boots covered her old ones. Her gauntlets expanded up her arms. She took out one of her small, black tubes. With a click of a button, it extended into a staff. With another click, a glider popped out. A helmet was extended and covered her head. She and Wanda flew over to the lab. Wanda used her powers to block bullets, still feeling uneasy. Jenny was used to having bullets flying toward her. She blocked them with ease, using her gauntlets. They began to fight off men in armor, and covered faces.

"Forward." Sam said, guiding Red Wing to the building. It began to scan throughout the windows.

"Target's on the third floor!" Sam announced. Steve ran up to them.

"Wanda, just like we practiced." Steve said.

"What about the gas?" Wanda asked.

"Get it out." Steve said. "Jenny, you stand guard, make sure this area is clear."

It felt strange to be having to obey orders. Jenny was used to leading her team. It felt odd to have someone leading her. But she nodded and pulled out her nun-chuck-guns (or that's what she liked to call them). They were very handy in a fight. When her opponent would be expecting her to have nun-chucks, she would also pull the triggers and the nun-chucks would shoot out bullets. They were probably her favorite weapons, besides the "painting crooks" her friend made for her years ago.

Wanda helped Steve into the building. He flew up into the window. Wanda began to pull the green fog out of the building. As she was working to evaporate it, Jenny and Sam blocked bullets, so the enemy wouldn't break her concentration.

"Target has the biological weapon!" Steve said.

"I'm on it!" Natasha replied, riding in on her motorcycle. From a distance, Jenny could see her using her motorcycle to trip one of the men, and began to take the rest out. Jenny had always admired Natasha's fighting. She was an incredible fighter.

One of the men had grabbed her and trapped her inside a tank with a bomb. Jenny held her breath as Natasha was able to kick down the door just before the bomb exploded. She lay on the ground, coughing for a moment. Jenny sighed in relief.

"Sam!" Steve winced. "He's in an AFV, heading north!"

Jenny began to make her way to Steve's location. She landed just nearby to see Steve battling the target. The man had large gauntlets. They looked too big and heavy, probably preventing him from moving quickly.

Jenny watched as Steve knocked the man onto the ground. The man cried out in pain, ripping off his helmet. She stared in shock at his face. Half of it was red, and his ear seemed slightly shriveled.

"I think I feel good, all things considering." The man said.

"Who's your buyer?" Steve demanded.

"You know you knew him." The man replied. "Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky!" Suddenly, Steve grabbed the man by the collar, teeth bared in anger.

"What did you say?" Steve growled.

"He remembered you." The man said. "I was there. He got all weepy about it…until they put his brain back in a blender." He man smiled. "He wanted you to know something. He said to me… 'please tell Rogers when you gotta go…you gotta go'..." The man nodded slightly. Steve no longer looked angry, but confused. "And you're coming with me." The man whispered, taking something out of his pocket.

"No!" Jenny screamed. Before she could so anything, the man had already pushed the button. But he was only consumed in the explosion. Steve and Jenny looked over to see Wanda, attempting to keep the explosion from killing anyone. She struggled to keep it under control, and raised the ball of energy into the air. When she couldn't hold it any longer, the mass burst out next to a building. Windows broke and people began to scream. Jenny stood, frozen and shocked at what just happened. Wanda gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, eyes tearing up.

"Sam…" Steve breathed heavily, unable to think clearly. "We…we need…fire rescue…from the south side of the building… we gotta go."

Wanda knelt unto the ground, still in shock at what she had just done. Jenny rushed over and put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to comfort her co-worker.

 **Disaster has struck! That was a fun chapter! I realized when Jenny is with Element Supreme, she's everyone's mom, but when she's with the Avengers, she's everyone's child.**

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Jenny's New Apartment

Jenny unlocked the door to her new apartment. She walked through the living room, straight down the hallway, and into her bedroom. She plopped down onto her bed, still in armor. After Jenny had been officially recruited, she was allowed to move into a nice apartment in the Avengers tower. She had told Summer that she got a new job as a secretary, and it was more efficient- not to mention convenient- for her to live in the building she worked at. Jenny didn't give too much details about it, and Summer and Marina didn't press her for more information. Summer seemed glad to have her own room, but she also seemed suspicious about Jenny's 'new job'. It wasn't a total lie, however. Jenny was allowed to work at the front desk and help people who had concerns.

After a moment, she finally got out of bed and took off her suit. She tidied up her things and went to continue unpacking. Jenny took out the beautiful, platinum helmet, that was given to her by Odin. She set it on a shelf as a display. She polished it off before resuming unpacking.

There was a knock on the door. She turned to see Tony Stark, standing outside her door.

"May I come in?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Sure," Jenny quickly stood in surprise, not expecting to see Tony Stark coming to her apartment. She remembered when he announced to the world that he was Iron Man…she was only 16 years old… and she had always looked up to him. And now here she was…24 years old, living in The Avengers Tower, and speaking with Tony Stark- face-to-face!

"I see you're still unpacking…" He commented politely. "You…decorate nicely…you have a lot of paintings. Please tell me that's why they call you The Painter."

"The name was accidental…" Jenny admitted. "First…the Titans called me that because I used to fight with paint-rollers on poles… but then even after my friend helped me make weapons, the name kind of stuck…then when The Titans collaborated with Olympus, that's all they knew me as."

"You know, those two gangs were almost untraceable…undefeatable… but they were all taken out by a simple painter-girl." Tony said.

Jenny smiled and blushed. "Well…that is what I am…just a simple painter." She admitted, looking around at her paintings.

"I'm not too sure about that." Tony snickered. "I mean…I've never met a painter with a helmet like this…" He walked over and began to examine the platinum helmet.

"Oh, that…" Jenny hesitated. "That was a gift from Thor's father."

"Really?" Tony asked, seeming to be impressed. "So, you've been to Asgard… Pointbreak was really excited when you turned yourself in…and that's saying a lot. But to have a helmet that was a gift…from his dad…" Tony straightened and shook his head. "Why did you even take it?"

"Well, it was a gift…I wasn't sure if it would be wise to turn down a gift from a Norse God…and it's shiny…"

"I guess that's…a…good reason." Tony shrugged. "You've got a lot of potential kid…I think you'll go places. I wouldn't even be surprised if you end up sitting on some throne and having us all bow in respect…which you wouldn't have to tell me twice- and that's a promise!"

"Thanks…I think…" Jenny blushed.

"Anyways, welcome to the tower, kid." Tony said. "Hope you like it here. We've got everything you need…" He trailed off. His mind suddenly seemed to be elsewhere.

"Mr. Stark?" Jenny asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine kid." Tony turned and left the room. "Good luck with the unpacking…I'll see you around."

~jb~

Wanda Maximoff sat in her room, gazing at her television set. She listened as the reporter began to rant about her abilities. Before the reporter could say more, her television froze, cutting off the reporter's voice. She didn't need to turn her head to see that it was Steve, standing in the doorway. She only closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"It's my fault." Wanda said.

"It's not your fault." Steve replied calmly.

"Turn the T.V. back on, they're being very specific." Wanda insisted.

"I should have stopped that bomber long before you had to do it." Steve said, walking into the room. "Once he mentioned Bucky… all the sudden I was a sixteen-year old kid again in Brooklyn." He walked over to her bed and sat down next to her. "Then people died… it's on me…"

"It's on both of us." Wanda said.

"This job…" Steve sighed. "We try to save as many people as we can…sometimes it doesn't work out for anybody. And if you can't find a way to live with that, then next time…nobody will get saved." They sat in silence for a long moment before a man with red and blue skin suddenly appeared from the wall. Steve looked up and saw Vision, dressed in professional pants and shoes. He wore a comfortable, black sweater over his dress-shirt. The beautiful, golden gem still attached to his head.

"Vison!" Wanda scolded. "We talked about this."

"Yes, but the door was open," Vision defended, gesturing a hand towards the door to make his point. "so, I assumed that…" He trailed off for a moment. He quickly gestured his hand towards Steve to change the subject. "Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving."

Steve nodded. "Thank you, be right there."

"I'll… use the door…" Vision said awkwardly. He turned to leave the room, but paused and turned back. "Oh, and apparently he's brought a guest."

"You know who it is?" Steve asked.

"The Secretary of State." Vision replied.

 **I just realized I should let y'all know that this is the sequel to Thor: The Long Fang. I am terrible of remembering details like that. One job, Jessie! Oh well, better late than never. Also, I am super nervous about writing for Tony Stark! His character is so beautifully crafted, and he's so unique and complex! I feel like I can't capture him as well as some other writers. But I will do my best!**

 **Leave a review if you Tony Stark fans have any advice for me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The Meeting

"You know, five years ago," The Secretary Ross began, walking in front of the meeting room, facing most of the Avenger team. "I had a heart attack, in a round, right in the middle of a golf game." He held up his hands, as though ready with a golf club, to hit a golf ball. "Turned out to be the best round of my life because after thirteen hours of surgery and triple bypass, I found something. Forty years in the army had taught me perspective."

Jenny sat in the corner with Tony Stark, unsure what to think. Many others were gathered around a table, listening intently to The Secretary, who continued his speech.

"The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have… fought for us, protected us, risked your lives…but while a great many people see you as heroes, there are some who prefer the word vigilantes."

"And what word would you use Mr. Secretary?" Natasha asked.

"How about _dangerous_." He replied sharply, suddenly becoming less friendly.

 _Yeah, I know I'm dangerous._ Jenny thought, trying to make herself feel less bored. Frankly, she hated meetings.

"What would you call a group of U.S. based, enhanced individuals, who routinely ignore foreign borders, and inflict their will wherever they choose, and who, frankly, seem unconcerned about what they're leaving behind." He walked to the side, letting a large screen begin to play and show short videos. "New York," He said, as a video began to play, showing Manhattan, Jenny's hometown. She stared in shock as they showed those…giant creatures flying around, Iron Man, making an attempt to stop it. Jenny had trouble watching as the Hulk jumped and clung to an apartment building, right next to the building her grandmother lived, along with her aunt, and her cousins.

"Washington, D.C." Secretary Ross continued. Again, Jenny watched in horror as S.H.I.E.L.D. ships crashed into cities.

"Sokovia," He said, as the next video showed people escaping as a large part of a city began to float.

"Lagos," He continued, adding sore to injury, showing a video of the building that had caught fire.

Wanda turned her head away, fighting back tears. Jenny was no longer bored, but very interested in the conversation. Her hands began to shake. She clenched her fists to help keep her feelings in check.

"Okay," Steve spoke up, catching Wanda's distress. "That's enough."

Secretary Ross nodded to his assistant, who turned off the videos.

"In the past four years, you've operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That's an arrangement the governments of the world can no longer tolerate…but I think we have a solution." His assistant handed him what looked like a stack of paper. He took it and handed it first to Wanda, who glanced at it and passed it to Vision. "The Sokovia Accords." Secretary Ross announced. "Approved by one-hundred-and-seventeen countries. It states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead, they will operate under the supervision of the Untied Nations panel, only when and if that panel deems it necessary."

"The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place." Steve reasoned.

"I don't see how your… 'solution' will solve the problem." Jenny said. "Even if we still did our jobs under supervision…how would that stop people from getting hurt or dying?"

"I don't think you really know about this matter." Secretary Ross retorted. "You're the type who tries to sneak around without making a scene… and now here you are, working with the Avengers… we don't know much about you. Got anything else to say, kid?"

"Yeah," Jenny snapped, making Tony flinch slightly as she stood up. "This 'solution' won't help. No matter what you do, bad things will happen, whether we are there to help or not…some deaths can't be prevented…trust me… I know."

"Jenny, please." Steve said. Jenny nodded and sat back down.

"Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor and Banner are right now?" Secretary Ross asked, turning back to Steve. "If I misplaced a couple of thirty megaton nukes, you can bet there'd be consequences." He turned back to the group. "Compromise, reassurance- that's how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground." He pointed to the Sokovia Accords, which was now in Rhodey's hands.

"So," Rhodey said, placing a hand on the stack of papers. "There are constituencies."

"Three days from now, the U.N. meets in Vienna to ratify the Accords." Secretary Ross confirmed. "You talk it over." He and his assistant began to walk out.

"And if we come to a decision you don't like?" Natasha asked.

"Then you retire." The Secretary said before turning and leaving the room.

There was a silence in the room before Steve picked up the Sokovia Accords and began flipping through the pages. The team decided to move to a more comfortable room in the Avenger's tower. It was a simple lounge with a kitchen.

"So…what should we do?" Natasha asked, looking around at the group.

"I say we fight this." Sam stood up and walked around the room. "I mean…the Government thinks they own everything, we can't just let them own us as well!" Tony stood and went to lay on a nearby couch, pressing his fingers to his temples.

"Think about this." Rhodey stood and pointed at Sam. "Secretary Ross has a concretion metal of honor, which is one more than you have."

"So, let's say we agree to this thing," Sam argued. "How long is it gonna be before they low-jack us like a bunch of common criminals?"

"A hundred and seventeen counties wanna sign this." Rhodey said. "A hundred and seventeen Sam, and you're just like- 'no, that's cool-'"

"How long are you gonna play both sides?" Sam interrupted.

"I have an equation." Vision cut in.

"Oh, now this will clear it up." Sam said, half sarcastically, and half hopeful.

"In the eight years since Mr. Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown, and during the same period, number of potentially world-ending events, has risen at an unsettling rate." Vision explained.

"You're saying it's our fault?" Steve asked.

"I'm saying there may be a polarity." Vison answered. "Our very strength invites challenges- challenge invites conflict. Conflict…breeds catastrophe. Oversight…oversight is not an idea that can be dismissed out of hand."

"Boom," Rhodey said in agreement. He looked over at Sam in triumph.

"Tony?" Natasha turned to Tony. "You're being uncharacteristically non-hyperverbal."

"It's because he's already made up his mind." Steve said.

"Oh, you know me so well." Tony said quickly before standing, rubbing the back of his head. "Actually, I'm nursing a bad headache. That's what's going on Cap, it's just pain and discomfort." He grabbed a mug and filled it with water from the sink. "Who's putting coffee grounds in the disposal?!" He snapped, turning and looking at the group. "Am I running a bed 'n breakfast for biker gangs?" He took a deep breath and set his phone down. A screen appeared, displaying a picture of a young man, smiling at something in the distance. "Oh, that's Charles Spencer, by the way." Tony said. "Great kid. Computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA…" Tony began to vent about the kid's plans. Seeing the world, maybe do service… "Before he graduated, he didn't want to spend his summer in Vegas, Paris, or Amsterdam- which sounds fun. He decided to spend his summer building sustainable houses for the poor- guess where? Sokovia…he wanted to make a difference I suppose, but now we won't know because we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass." He paused to swallow an Advil. "There's no decision-making process here. We need to be put in check- whatever form that may be. If we don't accept this, then we're no better than the bad guys."

"Tony, if someone dies on the watch, we don't give up." Steve replied.

"Who says we're giving up?" Tony reasoned.

"We already take responsibility for our actions." Steve argued. "This document shifts the blame."

"Sorry Steve," Rhodey said. "That sounds dangerously arrogant. This is the United Nations we're talking about. It's not the World Security Council, it's not S.H.I.E.L.D., it's not Hydra-"

"No," Steve interrupted. "But it's run by people with agendas, and agendas change."

"That's good!" Tony cut in. "That's why I'm here. When I realized my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down- stopped manufacturing."

"Tony, you _chose_ to do that." Steve said. "If we sign this, we surrender our right to choose. What if there's somewhere we need to go, and they won't let us? We may not be perfect, but the safest hands are still our own."

"But if we don't do this now, it's gonna be done two months later." Tony reasoned. "That's the fact- that won't be pretty."

"Are you saying they'll come for me?" Wanda asked.

"We would protect you." Vision reassured her.

"Maybe Tony's right." Natasha said. "If we have one hand on the wheel, we can still steer."

"Aren't you the same woman who told the governor to kiss our ass a few years ago?" Sam asked.

"I'm just…" Natasha hesitated. "We've made some very public mistakes. We need to win their trust back."

"Hold on a sec," Tony said. "I'm sorry, did I just mishear you, or did you agree with me?"

Natasha winced and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm gonna take it back now…"

"No, no," Tony waved a finger at her. "You can't retract! Thank you!"

Steve picked up his phone, seeing he had received a new message.

"Okay, case closed, I win!" Rhodey said.

"I've gotta go…" Steve said, standing up and walking out of the room.

Jenny sat in silence for a moment, shaken at what Wanda had said. Jenny wondered if she took the wrong action, made the wrong move…pissed off the government… what would they do to her? Would they grab more information out of her? Find out who her friends were…?

She wondered if agreeing, and lying low would help keep her secrets. If they thought it was just her, then she could protect her friends…she could keep the government from taking them away from her. Maybe she would have to agree with Tony… she would be willing to compromise for the government if that meant she could protect her friends. Still, she felt like this 'agreement' would solve nothing.

 **So, Jenny is on the fence a little, but it's obvious that she may be leaning toward Team Iron Man. As someone who had to put up with acting and auditions, she learned about bargaining and compromise. So… I guess Secretary Ross used a magic word by saying 'compromise'.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, leave a review about how much you dislike Secretary Ross…**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

World Leaders

A few weeks had gone by sense the Secretary of State had visited the tower. Jenny had decided to go with Natasha to see the world leaders gather and discuss the Sokovia Accords. Many news stations were gathered outside the building. This brought back memories for Jenny, as she used to work for a news station while she was in college. A lady approached both Natasha and Jenny, asking for their signatures. After they had signed, a handsome, dark-skinned man in a suit approached them.

"I suppose neither of us is used to the spotlight." He said in a heavy accent. Jenny instinctively smiled at his voice.

"Well," Natasha smiled as well. "It's not always so flattering."

"You seem to be doing all right so far." The man complimented. "Considering your last trip to Capitol Hill. I wouldn't think you'd be particularly comfortable in this company."

"I'm not," Natasha admitted, still smiling.

"And that alone make me glad you're here Ms. Romanoff." The man continued.

"Why? You don't approve of all this?" Natasha asked.

"The accords? Yes." The man answered. "The politics…not really. Two people in a room can get more done than a hundred."

"Unless you need to move a piano." Another man approached them. Though he was much older than the other man, they looked similar.

The two men greeted each other in what Jenny supposed was their native language.

The older man turned and greeted Natasha. "Ms. Romanoff."

"King T'Chaka." Natasha replied. "Please, allow me to apologize for what happened in Nigeria."

"Thank you." King T'Chaka said respectfully. "Thank you for agreeing to all this. I'm sad to hear that Captain Rogers will not be joining us today."

"Yes, so am I." Natasha agreed.

"At least you brought someone willing to represent the Avengers." The other man said. "Even though I have not been introduced."

"I'm Jennifer Robinson." Jenny said, shaking the man's hand.

"T'Challa." The man replied. "I am his son." He gestured to King T'Chaka.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Jenny said politely. "I've never met…uh…actually…you're the second King I've met…" Jenny winced, realizing she almost blurted that she had met Odin. She, Thor, and Jane had kept it a secret that she'd been to Asgard. It would be dangerous to reveal what she had done- especially now. Thankfully, the intercom interjected before either royal could ask any questions.

"If everyone could please be seated. This assembly is now in session."

"That is the future calling." T'Challa said. "Such a pleasure." He said to Natasha and Jenny.

"Thank you," T-Chaka added as the two women took their seats.

"See?" Natasha nudged Jenny as they walked to their seats. "I told you people would like you- especially when you're not afraid to be yourself."

"I guess…" Jenny replied. "But I agree with T'Challa…The Accords could help…but politicians don't…"

"I know you Jenny." Natasha said. "I mean…well enough to know you have some hope things will turn out okay."

Jenny smiled.

She wasn't particularly interested in many of the leaders, but she sat up in her seat when T'Chaka stood.

"When stolen Wakandan vibranium was used to make a terrible weapon, we in Wakanda were forced to question our legacy. Those men and women killed in Nigeria, were part of a goodwill mission from a country too long in the shadows. We will not, however, let misfortune drive us back. We will fight to improve the world we wish to join. I am grateful to the Avengers for supporting this initiative. Wakanda is proud to extend its hand in peace-"

"Everybody, get down!" T'Challa suddenly yelled, bolting toward his father. People began to scream. Natasha quickly pulled Jenny down behind the seats. Jenny heard glass breaking…it sounded as though it was surrounding her…coming from all directions. The sound got louder. Jenny covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly, wanting to scream, but the shock was too overpowering…she had never actually been in an explosion, but she had witnessed many of them- including the firework incident in Asgard but was able to avoid getting blown to bits. She had never experienced anything like this before. There was smoke and dust everywhere. Jenny tried to breathe, but only inhaled ashes. She coughed and gagged. Natasha helped her to her feet and began to lead her out the building.

Jenny looked over at T'Challa, crawling toward his father, who was laying lifeless on the floor.

~jb~

After Jenny was able to regather her bearings, she spotted T'Challa and sat next to him on a street bench.

"I'm so sorry…" She croaked.

"In my culture, death is not the end." He replied, holding his father's ring. "It's more of a…stepping-off point. You reach out with both hands and Bast and Sekhmet; they lead you into the green _veldt_ … where you can run forever."

"That sounds very peaceful…" Jenny commented.

"My father thought so." T'Challa agreed, sliding his father's ring onto his right, middle finger. "I am not my father…" He admitted.

"T'Challa…" Jenny hesitated. "I lost my father too…and my best friend…she was murdered in cold blood…to this day…I still don't know who killed her."

"T'Challa," Natasha approached them. "Task Force will decide who brings in Barnes."

T'Challa clenched his fist. He quickly stood. "Don't bother Ms. Romanoff…I'll kill him myself." With that, he stormed off.

Natasha's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. "Uh, yeah, we're okay. Jenny and I got lucky." She looked around and stood. "I know how much Barnes means to you. I really do. Stay home. You'll only make this worse. For all of us. Please…no…someone will…if you interfere, that's how it works now…Why?" After a moment, Natasha hung up her phone. "That was Steve." Natasha informed Jenny. "Shit…" She whispered to herself.

"He's going to do something stupid, isn't he?" Jenny asked.

"Most likely." Natasha replied.

 **No Steve! Don't do stupid things!**

 **Hope y'all enjoyed. Leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Lying Low

Jenny sat on the floor in her apartment, back against the wall in her living room. She was surrounded by mostly empty boxes. Her hands clutched at her hair while she lowered her head, trying to keep herself calm. She couldn't believe what was happening. A copy of the Sokovia Accords lay next to her on the floor. She had read the whole thing once she returned to Manhattan. Some of the things she had read surprised her- even angered her. She wanted to fight against it. She wanted to spit in The Secretary's face and tell him to kick her ass… But at what cost?

"Hey, Short Fuse," there was a tap at her door.

"Come in, it's unlocked." Jenny replied, pretending she didn't hear the 'nick-name'.

Tony walked in. He looked around and was surprised to see her on the floor. Once he noticed the stack of paper beside her, he nodded. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"So… you've been doing your homework?" He asked.

"Yep." Jenny replied.

"What do you make of it?"

Jenny took a deep breath and finally lifted her head, releasing her hair. "I'm so confused…I don't know what to do." She said. "I want to fight it…I want to agree with Sam and Cap. The Government can't own everything… But if I step out of line…" She stood and began to pace around the room.

"You know what will happen if you do." Tony stated.

"Yes." Jenny nodded. "If we don't agree to the accords…we won't retire…we'll be arrested. We'll be treated like criminals…If I ended up in a cell…who knows what they'll do to find out all my secrets…if they do…they'll find my friends…they'll find them and lock them away…they'll call them freaks and outcasts…they'll torture them to find out how they got their powers. They'll be in cages and it will be all my fault!" Tears began to pour down Jenny's cheeks. The thought of her friends all reliving their childhoods… and Joey…her cousin…he wouldn't last in a prison cell…he was too restless. He would rather shoot himself than be stuck in one place for the rest of his life.

"The best you can do right now is lay low." Tony said, standing up and walking toward her. "Keep pretending you were a free-lancer. Don't speak of your friends…" He let out a frustrated sigh. "I feel like I'm asking a lot."

"No…it's fine." Jenny reassured him. "I mean…I will compromise if I have to…to keep my friends safe. I'll take your advice."

"Then stay put for now." Tony said. "Don't cause a commotion…I'm asking a ninja not to make a scene…? That doesn't make sense… but you know what I mean, right?"

"Got it," Jenny smiled. "Lying low." She winked. "But please. If you need help with anything…let me know."

 **I'm not sure why these chapters have been so short so far, but that's just how it happened.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! And I hope the next chapters will be longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The Chase

Steve walked into the small apartment, his helmet secured, and his shield strapped to his arm. The wall paper seemed to be hanging off the walls, revealing an old, lime as the original wall color. It seemed to be a two-room apartment, with a kitchen in one corner, a couch by the island, a bathroom door, and a small mattress on the floor. The empty side of the wall had cinder brinks stacked with wooden planks as shelves and next to the wall was the back door. There was clutter here and there, but for the most part the apartment seemed tidy. Steve walked over to the small fridge and grabbed a notebook, sliding some candy bars off it. He slowly opened it and flipped through the pages. He turned to a page with a brochure tapped to it. It was a brochure from the Captain America Museum. He looked down at his own face, saluting someone in the distance.

"German Special Forces approaching from the south." Sam spoke into his earpiece, keeping him alert.

"Understood." Steve replied. He turned around, sensing someone standing behind him. There stood Bucky Barnes: The Winter Soldier. Wearing a few layers of sweaters, a pair of gloves, and a baseball cap. He stood there, looking at Steve hesitantly.

The two men stared each other down for a moment before Steve finally spoke. "Do you know me?"

"You're Steve." Bucky replied, nodding slightly. "I read about you in a museum." He nodded again, this time towards the notebook.

"They've set the perimeter." Sam warned.

Steve nodded and set the notebook on the kitchen counter. "I know you're nervous, and you have plenty of reason to be. But you're lying."

"I wasn't in Vienna." Bucky said. "I don't do that anymore."

"They're entering the building." Sam warned again.

"Well, the people who think you did are coming here now." Steve informed Bucky, taking a few steps toward him. "And they're not planning on taking you alive."

"That's smart." Bucky replied calmly. "Good strategy."

The two men heard footsteps.

"They're on the roof." Sam confirmed. "I'm compromised."

"This doesn't have to end in a fight, Buck." Steve said.

"It always ends in a fight." Bucky replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. He began to adjust his glove.

"Five seconds!" Sam warned again.

Steve flinched, but he needed answers. "You pulled me from the river. Why?"

Bucky took his glove off, revealing his metallic hand. "I don't know." He answered quietly, looking up at Steve.

"Three seconds!" Sam said again.

"Yes, you do." Steve replied curtly.

"Breach! Breach! Breach!" Sam shouted. Both men looked out the windows of the apartment. A bomb flew towards Steve first, but he quickly deflected it with his shield. Another flew towards Bucky, who quickly kicked it away. Steve pulled his shield off his arm and placed it over the bomb. The bomb exploded but could not damage the shield or anything else.

The men outside started to yell commands in German. There was a loud banging on the door and Bucky quickly grabbed the small mattress, using it to block bullets from outside and tossing it toward the wall. He grabbed a table and threw it towards the door. The thin walls caused it to get stuck between them and block the door. Men began to crash through the windows and into the small room. Bucky ran up to one and punched him in the face. Steve tripped another with his shield. The man began shooting his gun violently and it hit everything except Bucky, who raced toward the back door and kicked another man down. Before he could bolt, Steve ran and grabbed the hood of his jacket.

"Bucky, stop!" Steve commanded. Bucky twisted around and looked Steve in the eye. "You're gonna kill someone!" He tried to reason, before Bucky pushed him down to the hard-wood floor. Bucky thrusted his fist towards Steve's face. Steve dodged just in time as Bucky punched a hole into the floor and pulled out a backpack from underneath.

"I'm not gonna kill anyone." Bucky reassured in a gruff voice. He tossed the backpack out the back door, eyes still on Steve. More men come into the apartment, shooting at the two soldiers. Steve quickly blocked them with his shield. Bucky tossed Steve at one man, knocking them both off their feet.

The other man shot at Bucky, who blocked it with his metal hand. He grabbed the man and hit his head on the shelves, breaking them. Another man lunged at him. Bucky picked up a cinder block and hit the man in the chest, shattering the block and sending the man flying into the bathroom. Bucky made his way out the front door, beating up the men who were there to arrest him. More men, shouting in German, were making their way up the stairs. Bucky jumped down to the nearest landing.

After Steve was able to fight off a man with a shotgun, he rushed out of the room, peering down the stairs and watching as Bucky continued to beat his way down. A man sat by the wall, a walky-talky in his hand. He was reporting something in German. Steve snatched the device from him and crushed it with one hand. The man looked up at him in awe, daring not to move.

Steve jumped down the stairwell, attempting to get closer to Bucky. Steve jumped down to another level just as Bucky nearly knocked a man off the stairs. Steve quickly reached out and caught the man. He looked up at Bucky in disapproval.

"Come on, man." Steve breathed. Bucky glared at him but continued to fight. After throwing another man off him, he grabbed the railing and ripped it off. He jumped off the edge, the railing slowly ripping off which slowed the fall. He swung toward a man, kicking him down through a door. As Bucky continued, he had to fight another one of the soldiers. Steve threw his shield and it knocked out the soldier. Bucky glanced up again before he threw himself down the stairwell. Descending for a long moment before catching himself on another railing. The sudden pull made him growl in pain, but he quickly pulled himself up and continued his flight. He kicked down a door and ran through the hallway. Once he was outside, he jumped off a balcony and onto the next building. He grunted when he landed awkwardly. He quickly rolled, grabbing the backpack he had dropped earlier, and began to run.

Suddenly, he was attacked from behind by a dark figure. He fell and looked up to see a what appeared to be a man in a strange body suit. The head appeared to have cat-like ears on the top, and his fingertips had sharp claws.

Bucky charged at the figure, who seemed to have the upper hand. He shouted as he kicked Bucky back against a vent. Bucky jumped back before the figure could claw into his face. The figure's claws left large marks in the metal vents. Sparks flew as he continued to scratch at him. Bucky found himself pinned by the figure and blocked another blow from his claws with a pipe.

Steve was on the balcony, watching the scene and wondering what to do. When he got an idea, he stepped back into the hall.

"Sam, southwest rooftop." He said.

"Who the hell's the other guy?" Sam asked.

"About to find out." Steve answered, charging from the hallway, jumping off the balcony and onto the building. A helicopter flew toward the building.

Bucky firmly held the figure's wrists, staring at the claws that were ready to bare into his face. Bullets began to fly everywhere but did not piece the figure's suit- but it did distract him.

"Sam!" Steve shouted.

"Got him." Sam replied, flying toward the helicopter. He kicked the helicopter away, sending it flying in another direction.

Bucky was able to kick the figure away. He grabbed his backpack again and took off. He and the figure jumped off the building, running down the street, Steve following closely behind. Bucky jumped into an underground highway, still being chased by the figure and Steve. Cars honked angrily at them for running in the road so carelessly. In the distance, the three men could hear sirens. A police car was not too far behind Steve.

"Stand down!" One of the men shouted. "Stand down!"

Steve jumped onto the window, cracking the glass with his shield. He pulled the driver out of the car and kicked front window out. He drove down the road, making a desperate attempt to catch up to Bucky. The strange figure slowed his pace and jumped on the back of the car. Steve swerved, attempting to throw the man off.

"Sam, I can't shake this guy!" Steve said.

"Right behind you!" Sam replied.

Steve spotted more flashing lights, as more police cars chased after them. Steve swerved again, hitting some of the cars, still unable to be rid of the figure. Bucky was nearly blocked by the other cop cars, so he ran off the road, Steve still following him, crashing into large barrels.

Bucky snatched a motorcycle as it was driving past, knocking the driver off. He jumped on it and hastily drove away. Cars swerved to avoid hitting him. Steve was still on his tail, the figure still clinging tightly to the back. Then the figure decided to start climbing onto the roof. He jumped onto the hood and launched himself toward Bucky, who only grabbed his neck with his metal hand. He threw the figure off him, Steve nearly running him over. The figure jumped up and started attacking Sam, who had finally caught up. The figure climbed onto his back. Bucky released a small bomb, which destroyed a part of the highway above them. Sam came to a sharp halt, causing the figure to launch forward. He scratched at the back tire of the motorcycle, causing Bucky to lose control and fall to the ground. Steve lost control of the car and retreated before the car began to roll toward the three men. Steve tackled the figure before he could attack Bucky again. The three stood still for a moment as the police cars all pulled up, surrounding them.

Suddenly, Rhodes, in his suit of iron, landed in the scene. He aimed both hands and a large gun at them.

"Stand down, now." He said sternly. There were more men with guns, all aimed at them. Steve placed his shield onto his back.

"Congratulations, Cap," Rhodes said sarcastically. "You're a criminal." The men rushed forward, apprehending Bucky. Sam was being led toward them, while the mysterious figure slowly raised his hands in surrender. He slowly took off his helmet to reveal his face. Steve was shocked when he realized he was staring at the face of T'Challa, Prince of Wakanda.

He looked around, seeming ashamed of himself.

"Your Highness." Rhodes said.

~jb~

T'Challa, Steve, and Sam found themselves in a van, driving to Berlin. There was an awkward silence during the trip.

"So, you like cats?" Sam finally spoke up.

"Sam." Steve said.

"What? Dude shows up dressed like a cat, you don't wanna know more?" Sam asked.

Steve paused, looking toward T'Challa. "You're suit…it's vibranium?"

T'Challa didn't answer at first. He glanced back at Steve. "The Black Panther has been the protector of Wakanda for generations." He explained. "A mantle passed from warrior to warrior. And now, because your friend murdered my father…I also wear the mantle of king. So, I ask you… as both warrior and king…how long do you think you can keep your friend safe from me?"

They finally arrived at the prison, Bucky was held secure inside a pod. The three other men approached a man, standing with a group of guards, and Sharon Carter.

"What's gonna happen to him?" Steve asked.

"Same thing that ought to happen to you." The man replied. "Phycological evaluation and extradition.

"This is Everett Ross," Sharon introduced. "Deputy Task Force Commander."

"What about a lawyer?" Steve asked.

"Lawyer." Everett repeated. "That's funny." He turned to Sharon. "See that their weapons are placed in lockup." He turned back to Steve. "We'll write you a receipt."

"I better not look out the window and see anybody flying around in that." Sam said, watching as someone carried his suit and wings away.

As Everett led them through the compound, he continued. "You'll be provided with an office, instead of a cell. Now do me a favor, stay in it?"

"I don't intend on going anywhere." T'Challa replied.

Natasha came up next to Steve, Jenny right beside her. "For the record, this is what making things worse looks like." She scolded him.

"He's alive." Steve reassured.

"No," The group heard Tony's voice up ahead. "Romania was not Accords-sanctioned." They came into a work space, seeing Tony on his phone. "Colonel Rhodes is supervising cleanup."

"Try not to break anything while we fix this." Natasha snapped at Steve.

"Consequences? You bet there'll be consequences!" Tony continued his conversation. "Obviously, you can quote me on that, because I just said it. Anything else? Thank you, sir." He put his phone away and walked up to Steve and Sam.

"Consequences?" Steve repeated.

"Secretary Ross wants you both prosecuted." Tony informed them. "Had to give him something."

"I'm not getting that shield back, am I?" Steve asked, though he knew the answer.

"Technically it's the government's property." Natasha replied. "Wings too."

"That's cold." Sam shook his head as Tony, Jenny, and Natasha walked away.

"Warmer than jail." Tony said.

"Hey…Natasha?" Jenny said hesitantly. "They're not going to take away my weapons, are they?"

"Depends." Tony answered before Natasha could. "You're the only one who knows how to build them?"

"After Audrey's death? Yes." Jenny replied.

"And you haven't done anything stupid in the last twenty-four hours?"

"Um…no I don't think so…"

"Then you're good." Tony said. "Don't worry, I'll make sure no one gets ahold of your weapons. Or your friends."

"Thank you." Jenny smiled.

~jb~

"Hey Steve," Jenny walked into the office he was staying in. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jenny." Steve smiled at her. He always admired this woman, and saw her as a little sister, but he would never say the 'little' part to her face.

"Crazy day…" Jenny said awkwardly, rubbing her hands together. "May I sit?"

"Of course." Steve gestured to the chair across from him at the table.

"So… that guy…he's your friend?" Jenny asked.

"He and I were friends in the past, yes." Steve answered. "I know it all looks bad, but I know him, Jenny."

"It's okay, I don't mind…" Jenny replied. "I mean, I would've done the same for my friends…or…" She began to play with a green gem, hanging on a gold chain around her neck.

"That's pretty." Steve said. "Where did you get that?"

"Huh? Oh! Um…a friend gave it to me." Jenny replied.

Steve nodded. "You know…your grandfather, Thomas Robinson applied for the army, and was rejected."

"Yeah…" Jenny nodded. "He was told he was too sh…sh…short." Jenny seemed to struggle with the word. Steve smiled…she was just like Thomas…

"Anyways, he instead traveled with an older group of men. They traveled all around Europe- mostly France- to steal art the Nazis had stolen."

"They found the lost Madonna and Child." Jenny finished. "He would tell me those stories all the time. They were my favorites…especially the mines…I remember finding out about them finding gold…but Grandpa Thomas didn't care about the gold…he cared about the art… He briefly mentioned you."

"I met him at a camp." Steve replied. "He was training with his team. They gave him a gun in case it ever came to that. He said he was willing to die for the art…for his mentors…"

"He didn't die." Jenny smiled. "He was so young when that all happened…very young…He quit school, so he could focus on painting… When he came back, he met Hilma Wilhelmina Jansson…my Nanny."

"Glad he got married and settled down." Steve said.

"Yep, he had three kids. Marge, Charles- my dad, and Alice."

"You're a lot like him." Steve commented.

"Thanks…" Jenny smiled. "People usually tell me I'm like my dad…but I guess he had to get his personality from somewhere else."

Steve chuckled before frowning. "I think you could've helped us today."

Jenny huffed. "Yeah…only I don't swing like that."

Steve smiled again. "Like what?"

"I don't throw myself into battle and make a scene." Jenny retorted. "I am a ninja, I practice the art of invisibility."

"You are also a Robinson." Steve said. "Your grandfather was a soldier- I mean, in his own way…and your father was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent…"

"Yeah, but they worked in the shadows like I do." Jenny said. "I didn't want to become famous for being an Avenger, I was hoping to go into acting…being in movies…or singing on stage…life of the theatre is what I craved…but that's not happening anytime soon. Besides, I have other things to worry about…like these accords…"

Steve leaned forward. "You're not thinking of signing them, are you?" Steve asked.

"Steve, if I've learned _anything_ in theatre at my college, it's that you _must_ bargain." Jenny replied. "You also have to learn to compromise…I have to protect my friends from the government so I'm willing to sacrifice whatever to do so."

"Come on, Jenny." Steve groaned. "Your grandfather would've fought this."

"You wouldn't know!" Jenny snapped. "I don't think you really knew him! You met him once! And while you traveled around Germany, he had to drive through France! He had to see all the empty apartments- furniture stolen, people driven out of their homes- gold teeth! Gold teeth that belonged to innocent people!" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "Steve…have you thought about what Secretary Ross said about retirement? Have you thought about what _retirement_ means to him? They're going to treat us like criminals if we don't reach an agreement."

"Which is exactly why we have to fight this." Steve said.

"Have you even thought about how this started?" Jenny asked. "Do you even use your brain in general? I don't have to fight this. I don't fight the way you do. I don't lead people into a public place and turn it all into a war-zone!... I walk in, do my job, and walk out. Without being seen, and without leaving a trace. Nobody gets hurt."

"Jenny, people die every day." Steve reasoned. "There's nothing we can do about it…"

Jenny shook her head. "I don't believe you! You don't think I haven't thought this through. Yes, with or without the Sokovia Accords, people will still die. And you stand there, acting as though I've never seen death, Rogers! I had to watch my mother die! I saw my friend's blood in a telephone booth, I saw another friend sacrifice her life for me! So, stop treating me like I'm a child and that I don't know what's going on!" Tears filled Jenny's eyes. She hastily wiped them as she left the room, without saying another word to Steve.

 **So…I noticed when Jenny is with her team, she's everybody's mom, but when she's with the Avengers, she's everybody's child. Weird difference. But I think it's funny.**

 **For Thomas Robinson, I was making a reference to Monuments Men, which is one of my favorite WW2 movies! I like WW2 based things- I don't know why.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So, finally some decently longer chapters. Hopefully not obnoxiously long for you guys. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Breakout

Steve watched the T.V. screen as Bucky sat in the pod, ready to be evaluated. He stood in the 'office' with glass walls all around him.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool?" Tony asked, walking up to Steve. "I pulled something from Dad's archives. Felt timely." He placed something on the table. Steve say down. "FDR signed the Lend-Lease bill with these in 1941." Steve looked to see a small, opened box with two old pens inside. Steve knew this was just Tony's attempt to cheer him up. "Provided support to the Allies when they needed it most." Tony continued.

"Some would say it brought our country closer to war." Steve added.

Tony seemed taken aback for a moment. "See? If not for these, you wouldn't be here." He pointed out. "I'm trying to…what do you call it? Uh…that's an olive branch. Is that what you call it?"

Steve nodded. "Is Pepper here? I didn't see her."

"We're kinda…well, not kinda…" Tony hesitated.

"Pregnant?" Steve asked.

"No, definitely not." Tony said. "We're taking a break. It's nobody's fault."

"I'm so sorry, Tony. I didn't know…"

"A few years ago, I almost lost her, so I trashed all my suits. Then we had to mop up HYDRA…and then Ultron. My fault. And then, and then, and then, I never stopped. Because the truth is I don't wanna stop. I don't wanna lose her. I thought maybe the Accords could split the difference." He paused and stood up. "In her defense, I'm a handful…yet Dad was a pain in the ass, but he and Mom always made it work."

"I'm glad Howard got married." Steve said. "I'm glad Thomas did too…glad I was able to meet his granddaughter… it kind of feels weird… but I only knew Howard when he was young and single."

"Oh really? You two knew each other?" Tony raised his voice in a sarcastic tone. "He never mentioned that. Maybe only a _thousand_ times." Tony grunted. "I hated you."

"I don't mean to make things difficult." Steve admitted.

"I know, because you're a very polite person." Tony said, putting his jacket on.

"If I see a situation pointed south…I can't ignore it." Steve added. "Sometimes I wish I could."

"No, you don't." Tony retorted.

Steve paused and smiled at his friend. "No, I don't."

"Sometimes… sometimes I wanna punch you in your perfect teeth." Tony said. "But I don't wanna see you gone. We need you, Cap. So far nothing's happened that can't be undone if you sign. We can make the last twenty-four hours legit. Barnes gets transferred to an American psych-center instead of a Wakandan prison."

Unsure, Steve picked up one of the old pens and began to examine it. He stood and began to pace in the room. Steve turned to Tony. "I'm not saying it's impossible…but there would have to be safeguards."

"Sure." Tony reassured him. "Once we put out the PR fire, these documents can be amended. I'd file a motion to have you and Wanda reinstated."

"Wanda?" Steve repeated. "What about Wanda?"

"She's fine. She's confined to the compound currently. Vision's keeping her company. And Jenny is-"

"Oh no, Tony!" Steve cringed. "Every time I think you see things the right way-"

"It's one-hundred acres with a lap pool, it's got a screening room- there's worse ways to protect people!" Tony tried to reassure.

"Protection?" Steve snorted. "Is that how you see this? This is protection? It's internment, Tony!"

"She's not a U.S. citizen-" Tony reasoned.

"Oh, come on, Tony." Steve interrupted.

"-and they don't grant visas to weapons of mass destruction!" Tony continued stubbornly.

"She's a kid!" Steve snapped. "And so is Jenny!"

"You want to bring Jenny into this?" Tony asked. "Jenny is a U.S. citizen who performed the crime-bust of the century and her own family doesn't even know it's her, and do you know how many bystanders died in the process? None! The government has nothing on her, because she doesn't blow up buildings. She and Wanda may be kids, but that's why I need to protect them, give me a break! I'm doing what has to be done… to stave off something worse."

"You keep telling yourself that." Steve replied. He walked forward to place the pen back next to the box. "I'd hate to break up the set." He said before storming out of the room.

~jb~

"Hello, Mr. Barnes." What looked like a therapist to Jenny walked up to a small table, facing the strange man strapped into a pod…it was a strange prison, and it reminded Jenny of the Gyro-Spheres in Jurassic World- only it was more like a glass box than a sphere. "I've been sent by the United Nations to evaluate you." The therapist continued. "Do you mind if I sit?" The man named James didn't reply, so the lawyer took his seat at the table. The prisoner leaned his head back. He didn't seem very dangerous to Jenny…but as Jenny had always remembered; looks can be deceiving. "Your first name is James?" The therapist confirmed.

James was quiet for a long time. He seemed uncomfortable to be here.

"I'm not here to judge you." The therapist reassured. "I just want to ask you a few questions. Do you know where you are, James?"

James didn't answer.

"I can't help you if you don't talk to me, James." The therapist insisted.

"My name is Bucky." The prisoner answered quietly.

Jenny glanced at Natasha, who seemed to be exchanging an uneasy glare at another agent with blond hair. Jenny turned her attention back to James…or…Bucky.

The therapist took some notes before continuing his questions. "Tell me, Bucky…you've seen a great deal, haven't you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Bucky answered blankly.

"You fear that if you open your mouth, the horrors might never stop…don't worry." He stopped and pushed a button on a screen, sitting on the table. "We only have to talk about one."

Suddenly, the room went dark and all the screens turned off. Jenny felt blind for a moment then let her eyes adjust to the dark.

"Come on guys, get me eyes on Barnes!" Everett shouted.

"Friday, get me a source on that outage." Tony said, turning away and tapping his sunglasses.

A few moments later, Jenny could hear loud, crashing sounds. Steve must have gone down to face Bucky.

"Evac all civilians." Everett shouted again. "Get me a perimeter around the building, and gunships in the air."

Jenny quickly followed Natasha and Tony.

"Please tell me you brought a suit." Natasha said.

"Sure did," Tony said. "It's a lovely Tom Ford, three-piece, two-button. I'm on active-duty non-combatant."

"Follow me!" The blond agent ordered, rushing past them. The three quickly obeyed and were led to a cafeteria. Tony stood by a wall for a moment. He listened to his ear piece when Natasha reported.

"We're in position." She said.

Tony pressed a button on his watch, and an iron glove covered his hand. He shot a sound wave at Bucky, stunning him for a moment. Tony charged, flashing a light at him, making an attempt to fight him, nearly getting shot in the face. Bucky kicked Tony back into a chair, which slid back and fell over.

The agent with blond hair rushed forward, attempting to fight him, but her kicks and punches did not phase him. Jenny appeared, fighting Bucky with all her might. She dodged all his punches- especially his metal arm. Bucky seemed to catch onto her tactics- she thought he would tire himself out, trying to hit her. He pulled back, while Jenny lunged at him, attempting to hit his pressure points. He quickly grabbed her wrist with his metal hand. Jenny twisted and struggled, only bringing more pain to her wrist. She looked up at Bucky. There was strange flash in his eyes…a look of… admiration… but it went as quickly as it came. He began to twist her wrist back. Jenny bit her lip, fighting the urge to whimper, or cry out in pain. She wore the necklace that Loki gave her, and it seemed to light up slightly.

Natasha came to Jenny's rescue, causing the light to go dim. Jenny grasped her now bruised wrist. Now Natasha and the agent with blond hair were fighting Bucky. The prisoner threw the blond onto a table, breaking it into bits. Natasha attempted to hop onto Bucky's back, climbed in front of him, wrapping her legs around his neck and hitting him in the head repeatedly. He threw her on a table and grasped her neck with his metal hand.

"You could at least recognize me." Natasha hissed at him.

Prince T'Challa kicked at Bucky, drawing his attention away from Natasha. The two men fought while Natasha struggled to catch her breath. Once Bucky threw T'Challa back, he walked up the stairs. Jenny watched as T'Challa chased him and managed to throw him back down. The prince jumped off the balcony and looked around for Bucky who had somehow managed to escape.

"Jenny!" Tony yelled, rushing over to her. "Are you okay, kid? Your wrist…" He gently examined her hand, then something else caught his eye. "What is that?"

Jenny looked down at her necklace. The green gem was still dimly glowing, but it soon flickered and ceased. Jenny looked up at Tony, who was gazing at her in awe.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Short-fuse."

 **"Jenny doesn't go around and blow up buildings." Yeah…we're gonna have to tell Tony Jenny used a firework on Long Fang and blew up a tower in Asgard. (Thor: The Long Fang)**

 **"I don't want to break up the set." Steve, you already did, ya stupid!**

 **Fun chapter. If anyone is confused about the green gem, I recommend reading Thor: The Long Fang.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Recruits

"And…then I blew up the tower…and parts of Odin's palace…nobody got hurt." Jenny said, finishing her story.

"That still doesn't explain the glowing gem of destiny." Tony retorted. The two had sat down in a private office, joined by Natasha. Jenny had told them about her misadventure with Thor- the whole story, including when Loki had rescued her from the Long Fang, and how she saved him from Nebula.

"Loki gave this to me in case I ever needed help…" She answered, reaching up to grasp the green gem that hung from the golden chain. "I've never used it before…but I think it glows when I'm in danger…I didn't notice it when we were in Lagos…but I think it was glowing then too…but it's hard to tell under my armor."

"You're not concerned at all?" Tony asked. "I mean…this is the guy who led an alien army to destroy your hometown… Reindeer Games is known for playing tricks."

"I know." Jenny nodded. "But…he seemed…nothing like the media says…nothing like you guys say. And Thor trusts him- that's got to count for something."

"He seems to be the reasonable type." Natasha added. "Though…I feel like you have a special way with people, Jenny. It's hard to explain what I mean, but the best example is how fast I warmed up to you…that's it…you make people feel accepted."

Tony sat in thought for a long moment. "Or maybe he acts differently around you because…" He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind, you haven't told anyone else about this? The Avengers, I mean?"

"Nope. Just you…and Thor was there."

"Good, let's keep this between us." Tony sighed. "If the government found out you somehow befriended an ex-war criminal…who knows what they would do…"

"Right…" Jenny nodded in agreement. "Thanks, Mr. Stark." She grasped the necklace more tightly. _Looks like I need to protect you too._

They were interrupted by the Secretary of State. Jenny's heart stopped as he walked in.

"Thanks for what?" He asked, walking into the room.

"Uh…He was checking on me to see if I was okay." Jenny held up her bruised wrist. Tony stood and began to pace.

"I see," Secretary Ross replied. His eyes held a slight sympathy before darting towards Tony. "I don't suppose you have any idea where they are?" He asked.

"We will." Tony reassured. "CSGO's got the borders covered. Recon's flying 24/7. They'll get a hit. We'll handle it."

"You don't get it, Stark." Ross said. "It's not yours to handle. It's clear you can't be objective. I'm putting Special Ops on this."

"What happens when the shooting starts?" Natasha reasoned. "What, do you kill Steve Rogers?"

"If we're provoked." Ross answered. "Barnes would've been eliminated in Romania if it wasn't for Rogers. There are dead people who would be alive now."

Jenny had to fight the urge to stand and give him a piece of her mind. Instead, she bit her tongue and took a deep breath, tucking her necklace into her shirt.

"Feel free to check my math." Ross continued as Tony sat down.

"All due respect, you're not gonna solve this with boys and bullets, Ross." Tony said. "You gotta let us bring them in."

"How would that end any differently than last time?" Ross asked.

"Because this time, I won't be wearing loafers and a silk shirt." Tony replied. "Seventy-two hours- guaranteed."

"Thirty-six hours." Ross bargained. "Barnes." He turned to leave and continued. "Rogers. Wilson."

"Thank you, sir," Tony called after him. He leaned forward and took a deep breath. He rubbed a hand over his chest. "My left arm is numb. Is that normal?" He asked, turning to Natasha.

She stood and placed a comforting hand on his right shoulder. "Are you all right?" She asked.

"Always." Tony answered stubbornly.

Natasha glared at him but didn't say more.

"Thirty-six hours…jeez." Tony muttered.

"We're seriously understaffed." Natasha said. Jenny nodded.

"Oh yeah," Tony agreed. "It would be great if we had a hulk right about now. Any shot?"

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "You really think he'd be on your side?" She teased.

"No." Tony answered. "And Jenny, I promised you I wouldn't bring your friends into this, and I intend to keep that promise."

Jenny nodded.

"I have an idea." Natasha said.

"Me too." Tony said. "Where's yours?"

"Downstairs." Natasha replied. "Where's yours?"

Tony smiled and turned to Jenny. "Hey kid, have you ever been in Queens?"

~jb~

"Hey, May." A young man walked into his apartment and threw his backpack off his shoulders.

"Hey." May replied. "How was school today?"

"It was okay." The young man replied, heading toward his room. "This crazy car parked outside…" He trailed off when he looked up, shocked to see Tony Stark sitting in the living room with his aunt, and a girl he had never seen before.

"Oh, Mr. Parker." Tony said. May smiled at him and nodded her head, as if to say: 'Look who it is!'

"Um…" The boy stammered, pulling out his headphones. "What are you doing… hey! Uh, I'm Peter."

"Tony." The man replied. "This is one of my interns, Jennifer Robinson." He gestured to Jenny, who smiled and waved.

"What are you doing here?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's about time we met." Tony replied. "You've been getting my emails, right?"

"Yeah…yeah…" Peter nodded, clearly star-struck by the Iron Man.

"Right?" Tony continued. "Regarding the…"

"You didn't even tell me about the grant." May cut in.

"About the grant." Peter gestured to Tony.

"The September Foundation."

"Right." Peter nodded.

"Yeah, remember when you applied?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Peter answered.

"I approved, so now we're in business." Tony cheered.

"But you didn't tell me anything." May said, though she still smiled at him. "What's up with that? You keeping secrets from me now?" She asked.

"I- I just know how much you loves surprises so I thought I would let you know…" Peter answered quickly. "Anyway, what did I apply for?"

"That's what I'm here to hash out." Tony replied.

"Okay…hash it out…" Peter repeated. "Okay."

"It's so hard for me to believe that she's someone's aunt." Tony added, nodding towards May.

"Yeah, well, we come in all shapes and sizes, you know?" May retorted, still smiling.

"This walnut date loaf is exceptional." Tony continued.

"Let me just stop you there." Peter said.

"Yeah?"

"Is this grant got money involved or whatever? …no?"

"Yeah, it's pretty well funded." Tony answered.

"Yeah? Wow…" Peter breathed.

"Look who you're talking to." Tony said. Peter looked over at his aunt. "Can I have five minutes with him?" Tony asked May.

Once Tony and Peter left the room, May turned to Jenny.

"So, Jennifer, how long have you been an intern for Mr. Stark?"

"Oh, um…not very long…a few months?" Jenny answered, nibbling on a piece of the walnut date loaf.

"And what is it that you do?" May asked.

"I…uh… I build things…I also paint, but that's more of a hobby." Jenny replied.

"What do you build?"

"Uh…well…" Jenny hesitated. "I build things like this." She stood and pulled out one of her black metal tubes. Pressing a button, it stretched out into a staff, pressing another button, it stretched back into a sword. As she continued to push buttons, she let the sword turn back into a staff, then into a spear. She let the spear disappear and pulled the staff in half. She twisted her hands and let the staff pieces turn into nun-chucks- silver chains stretching out. She flipped them and held them in her hands to reveal one on each end was a gun.

"Wow…" May breathed. "You're not going to fire those in here!"

"Heavens, no!" Jenny giggled. "I don't break other people's houses!"

~jb~

Tony closed the bedroom door behind him and turned to the flustered teen. He quickly walked over to the garbage can and spat out a date.

"As walnut date loaves go, that wasn't bad." He admitted. He turned to Peter's desk. "Whoa, what have we here? Retro tech, huh? Thrift store? Salvation Army?"

"Uh, the garbage, actually." Peter answered.

"You're a dumpster diver?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I was…" Peter stammered. "Anyway, look, um, I definitely did not apply for your grant-"

"Ah-ah! Me first." Tony interrupted.

"Okay." Peter said.

"Quick question of the rhetorical variety." Tony held up his phone. A screen appeared to reveal a man standing in the street by a row of cars. As the man appeared to be breaking into one, a figure in a red and blue outfit swung from what looked like a string. It grabbed the man and pulled him away from the car. "That's you, right?" Tony asked. He paused the video, closing in on the figure's face.

"Um, no." Peter replied. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah," Tony smirked, resuming the video. "Look at you go. Wow! Nice catch!" He praised as the figure caught a car before it could crash into a bus. "3,000 pounds, 40 miles an hour! That's not easy. You got mad skills."

"That's all on YouTube though, right?" Peter asked. "That's where you found that? Because you know that's all fake. It's all done on the computer."

"Mm-hm." Tony smirked again, looking up at the ceiling.

"It's like that video. What is it?" Peter continued.

"Yeah. Oh, you mean like the UFOs over Phoenix?" Tony asked. He grabbed a broomstick and lifted up a small trap door. A bundle of red and blue fabric dropped down, tied to a rope. "Oh, what have we here?"

Peter rushed forward, grabbing the bundle and shoving it into the closet. He leaned against the wall, struggling to stay calm. "Uh…" He took a deep breath when Tony walked toward him.

"You're the Spider-ling." Tony confirmed. "Crime fighting spider… You're Spider-Boy?"

"Spider-Man." Peter corrected.

"Not in that onesie, you're not." Tony said.

"It's not a onesie." Peter defended. He walked over and sat on his bed. "I don't believe this. I was actually having a really good day, Mr. Stark." Tony picked up the bundle of red and blue and began to examine it as Peter continued. "Didn't miss my train, this perfectly good CD player was just sitting there…and Algebra test: nailed it."

"Who else knows? Anybody?" Tony asked.

"Nobody." Peter shook his head.

"Not even your unusually attractive aunt?"

"No. No." Peter said. "No! If she knew, she would freak out! And when she freaks out, I freak out!"

"You know what I think is cool?" Tony asked. "This webbing." He tossed a vile toward Peter, who caught it without even looking. "That tensile strength is off the charts. Who manufactured that?"

"I did." Peter answered.

"Climbing walls, how are you doing that? Adhesive gloves?"

"It's a long story. I was…"

"Can you even see in these?!" Tony asked, still examining the bundle, which he now had unwrapped. He held up the goggles to his eyes, attempting to look through them.

"Yes, I can." Peter pulled the suit away from him.

"I'm blind!" Tony said.

"I can see in those, okay?" Peter continued, putting the suit back into the closet. "It's just that when whatever happened, happened…it's like my senses got dialed to 11. There's way too much input, so they just kinda help me focus."

"You're in dire need of an upgrade." Tony said. "Systemic, top to bottom, hundred-point restoration. That's why I'm here."

Peter sat on his bed, while Tony sat in the desk chair. "Why are you doing this?" Tony asked him. "I gotta know, what's your MO? What gets you outta that twin bed in the morning?"

"Because…" Peter hesitated. "Because I've been me my whole life, and I've had these powers for six months."

Tony nodded, to show he was listening and understanding.

"I read books, I build computers." Peter continued. "Yeah, I would love to play football, but I couldn't then, so I shouldn't now."

"Sure, because you're different." Tony said.

"Exactly," Peter agreed. "But I can't tell anybody that, so I'm not. When you can do things that I can, but you don't…and then the bad things happen… they happen because of you."

Tony paused for a moment. "So you wanna look out for the little guy, you wanna do your part? Make the world a better place, all that, right?"

"Yeah, just looking out for the little guy." Peter said. "That's what it is."

Tony stood and walked over to the bed. "I'm gonna sit here, so you move the leg." He said. Peter scooted over, and Tony sat down beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You got a passport?"

"No, I don't even have a driver's license." Peter replied.

"Have you been to Germany?"

"No."

"Oh, you'll love it." Tony said.

Peter's eyes widened. "I can't go to Germany!"

"Why?"

Peter hesitated again. "I got homework."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that."

"No, I'm being serious! I can't just drop out of school!"

"Might be a little dangerous." Tony continued. "Better tell 'Aunt Hottie' I'm taking you out on a field trip." He stood and walked toward the door. Once he put a hand on the door, Peter shot a web at his hand, gluing it in place. Tony turned to see Peter holding out his hand. Attached to his wrist was a brace that held a device on it. That must have been where he shot out his webs.

"Don't tell Aunt May." He insisted.

"All right, Spider-Man." Tony said.

"Or that girl." Peter added.

"Of course." Tony said. "She's just another intern."

There was a long pause before Tony finally turned back to his hand. "Get me out of this."

"Sorry, I'll get the…"

~jb~

"Mr. Stark." Jenny said as they walked up to his car. "Why did we need to see that kid?"

"I need more interns." Tony said. "And he knows a guy who can help us."

 **Um…don't really have any author notes today…but it looks like Jenny DOES blow up buildings and break people's houses when provoked. Lol. Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The Battle

Sharon got out of her car and walked up to Steve. He had parked an old, small VW.

"Not sure you understand the concept of a getaway car." Sharon greeted him.

"It's low profile." Steve argued.

"Good," Sharon walked back to her car and opened the trunk. "Because this stuff tends to draw a crowd." She opened the trunk to reveal Steve's shield and Sam's equipment.

"I owe you again." Steve said.

"Keeping a list." Sharon replied, glancing at Bucky. "You know, he kinda tried to kill me." They watched as Bucky scooted to the middle of the back seat, clearly uncomfortable sitting behind Sam.

"Sorry, I'll put it on the list, too." Steve said. "They're going to come look for you."

Sharon nodded. "I know."

"Thank you, Sharon." Steve said. He took a moment and leaned down to give Sharon a kiss. She placed a hand on the back of his neck and returned the kiss. Once Steve pulled away, Sharon smiled.

"That was…"

"Late." Steve finished.

"Damn right," Sharon smiled again. She took a deep breath. "I should go."

"Okay." Steve said. He looked over to the VW. Sam nodded his head at him in approval. Bucky smiled proudly at him.

Once they had gotten their things, Steve drove through the parking lot at the airport. He parked nearby a white van and the three men got out of the car.

"Cap." Clint greeted, walking around the van. Wanda opened the door to the passenger side.

Steve walked up to him and shook his hand. "You know, I wouldn't have called if I had any other choice."

"Hey man, you're doing me a favor." Clint reassured, as Wanda walked up to them. "Besides, I owe a debt."

"Thanks for having my back." Steve turned to Wanda.

"It was time to get off my ass." Wanda said.

"What about our other recruit?" Steve asked.

" _Recruits_." Clint corrected. "They're rarin' to go." He turned to the van and opened the door. Steve saw a young woman with bright orange hair, and brown eyes that looked bright in the sun. She stepped down and shook Steve's hand. Her hand felt warm- almost burning- against his skin.

"Hey, I'm Summer Skye." She said. Her layered hair blew in the wind. She wore a red tank-top and black leggings, with blood-red leather boots.

"Steve Rogers." He replied.

"I know who you are." Summer smiled.

"I had to put a little coffee in the other one." Clint raised his voice. "But he should be good."

The man asleep in the back seat jumped. Steve and Sam glanced at each other. The man stepped out of the van.

"What time zone is this?" He asked.

"Come on, come on." Clint urged.

The man walked up to Steve, eyes filled with awe. "Captain America!" He greeted, shaking his hand.

"Mr. Lang." Steve replied.

"Call me Scott. It's an honor!" The man continued, still shaking his hand. "I'm shaking your hand too long." He observed. "Wow! This is awesome! Captain America!" He turned to Wanda. "I know you too, you're great!" He turned back to Steve and grabbed at his shoulders. "Jeez!" He took a step back. "Ah, look, I wanna say, I know you know a lot of super people so… thinks for thanking of me." He turned to Sam. "Hey, man!"

"What's up, Tic Tac?" Sam replied.

"Uh, good to see you. Look, what happened last time when I…"

"It was a great audition," Sam interrupted. "But it will never happen again. They tell you what we're up against?"

"Something about psycho-assassins?" Scott asked.

Steve nodded. "We're outside of the law on this one. So, if you come with us, you're a wanted man."

"Yeah, well, what else is new?" Scott replied.

"We should get moving." Bucky said.

"We got a chopper lined up." Clint reported.

A voice called over the intercom. "They're evacuating the airport." Bucky informed.

"Stark." Sam said.

"Stark?" Scott repeated.

"Suit up." Steve ordered.

~jb~

Steve ran out into the clearing. He rushed toward the helicopter that was waiting. He was in his suit, including his mask. His shield on his right arm.

As he neared the helicopter, something stuck onto it and electricity shot into it.

Steve paused, looking up at the helicopter. He looked up to see Tony in his suit, flying through the air. He flew toward Steve, Rhodey following right behind him.

"Wow, it's so weird how you run into people at the airport." Tony said before the mask was removed. "Don't you think that's weird?" He turned to Rhodey.

"Definitely weird." Rhodey agreed.

"Hear me out, Tony." Steve said. "That doctor, the psychiatrist, he's behind all of this."

A figure jumped into the scene. Steve recognized T'Challa in his suit.

"Captain." He greeted.

"Your Highness." Steve nodded to him.

"Anyway," Tony said. "Ross gave me 36 hours to bring you in. That was 24 hours ago. Can you help a brother out?"

"You're after the wrong guy." Steve said.

"Your judgement is askew." Tony retorted. "Your old war buddy killed innocent people yesterday."

"And there are five more super soldiers just like him." Steve reasoned. "I can't let the doctor find them first, Tony. I can't."

"Steve," Natasha walked up to him. "You know what's about to happen. Do you really wanna punch your way out of this one?"

Steve didn't answer. Instead, he turned back to Tony.

"All right," Tony said. "I've run out of patience." He raised his hands. "Underoos!" He shouted.

Suddenly, Steve's shield was snatched from his arms and his hand became bound by a strange, sticky substance…almost what appeared to be webs.

A man in a red and blue bodysuit landed nearby, holding Steve's shield. Steve couldn't see his face. Two white slits seemed to glare at him. Steve looked at him in surprise.

"Nice job, kid." Tony praised.

Steve looked at the kid in awe.

"Thanks," Spider-Man said. "I could have stuck the landing a little better, it's just…New suit…It's nothing Mr. Stark. It's perfect. Thank you!"

"Yeah, we don't really need to start a conversation." Tony assured him.

"Don't worry Spidey!" Jenny jumped into the scene, wearing her helmet and full armor. "That was a good landing."

"Please," Steve pleaded, looking at Jenny.

"Sorry Cap." Jenny replied. "I've got people to protect."

"Hey Cap- Captain." Spider-Man saluted Steve. "Big fan. I'm Spider-Man."

"Yeah, we'll talk about it later." Tony said.

"Hey everyone!" Spider-Man waved to everyone.

"Good job." Tony said again. Jenny couldn't help but smile. She knew what this kid was going through. She went through the same thing when she first met the Avengers. At first, she only stayed close by Thor and hardly spoke. After a while, she began to mingle with everyone else and quickly got Natasha to warm up to her by asking about how many languages she knew, and how much Jenny wanted to learn how to speak Russian.

"You've been busy." Steve said to Tony, pulling Jenny out of her thoughts.

"And you've been a complete idiot." Tony retorted again. "Dragging in Clint… 'rescuing' Wanda from a place she doesn't even want to leave, a safe place. I'm trying to keep…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I'm trying to keep you from tearing the Avengers apart."

"You did that when you signed." Steve said.

"All right, we're done." Tony said, looking taken aback. He raised his voice. "You're gonna turn Barnes over, and you're gonna come with us, now, because it's us, or a squad of J-SOC guys with no compunction about being impolite… Come on…"

Steve paused for a moment, then raised his hands above his head. An arrow flew and cut the webbing away. Tony's mask reappeared.

"All right, Lang." Steve said.

"Hey guys, something-" Spider-Man began but was quickly interrupted when a man seemed to appear literally out of nowhere and kicked Spidey away. The man grabbed the shield from him.

"What the hell was that?" Rhodey gasped.

"I believe this is yours, Captain America." Lang said, handing him the shield.

"Oh, great." Tony grumbled. "All right, there's two on the parking deck. One of them is Maximoff, I'm gonna grab her. Rhodey, do you wanna take Cap?" Tony asked as he and his friend began to take off.

"Got two in the terminal, Wilson and Barnes." Rhodey replied.

"Barnes is mine!" T'Challa said, taking off.

Steve threw his shield at Rhodey.

"Mr. Stark, what should I do?" Spidey asked.

"What we discussed. Keep your distance, web them up!"

"Okay, copy that!" Spidey and Jenny took off.

Steve threw his shield at T'Challa, stopping him from entering the terminal.

"Move, Captain." T'Challa said. "I won't ask a second time." The two were caught in battle.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you." Lang said to Natasha.

"I wouldn't stress about it." Natasha replied. She kicked him in the leg and was ready to flip him. But he suddenly shrunk and flipped her instead. He pinned her arm behind her back, but she shot something out from one of her gauntlets and sent the tiny man flying.

Spider-Man and Jenny were climbing on the windows, following Bucky and Sam.

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked. "The Painter's ninja-twin?!"

"Everyone's got a gimmick now." Bucky replied. Spider-Man crashed through the windows and kicked down Sam.

Before Jenny could approach Bucky, Summer appeared, flying on fire, and grabbing Jenny's arm, pulling her away. Jenny turned and kicked her in the face and then gasped.

"Summer?! What are you doing here?" Jenny demanded. Now the two stood face-to-face in the terminal.

"More important question, what are you doing here?!" Summer demanded. "Are you an Avenger now?"

"What's going on?" Jenny asked.

"I did some digging at the Avengers tower." Summer said. "I didn't think you were going to turn in your resume there…but I was wrong…I was so wrong about you. I thought you cared about us!"

"You said you wanted to focus on your studies!" Jenny defended. "Everyone said that. I thought the team needed the break."

"But you didn't take a break, did you?" Summer asked. "You back-stabber."

"I'm trying to protect you, idiot!" Jenny said. "And all my friends! Now, you're putting them all in danger by coming here and doing this!"

"I'm trying to protect everyone too." Summer said. "I'm done hiding in the shadows. If no one can accept me for who I am…they can taste my flames!" She shot fire at Jenny, knocking her back.

Meanwhile, Bucky ran to punch Spider-Man, who easily blocked it.

"You have a metal arm? That is awesome, dude!" Spidey said excitedly before Sam ran into him. "You have the right to remain silent!" Spidey shouted at him.

Iron Man continued his chase after Wanda and Clint. He shot at them, surrounding them in ruble and cutting off escape.

"Wanda, I think you hurt Vision's feelings." Tony said.

"You locked me in my room." Wanda retorted.

"Okay, first, that's an exaggeration." Tony defended. "Second, I did it to protect you. Hey, Clint."

"Hey, man." Clint replied.

"Clearly, retirement doesn't suit you." Tony stated. "You got tired of shooting golf?"

"Well, I played 18, shot 18…Just can't seem to miss." Clint shrugged, before shooting an arrow at Tony, who quickly dodged and shot back.

"First time for everything." Tony teased.

"Made you look." Clint replied.

Suddenly, car flew out of the parking lot, aimed at Tony, who flew to dodge them. Wanda was using her magic to throw cars at Tony and succeeded by nearly burying him under them.

Meanwhile, Spider-Man continued chasing after Sam and Bucky. He was able to knock both of them down, webbing Sam's arms to his side and Bucky's metal fist to the ground.

"Look, I'd love to keep this up, but I've only got one job here today…" Spider-Man said. "And I've gotta impress Mr. Stark, so, I'm really sorry." He shot out another web, only to have it catch onto Redwing. The small machine pulled him away and out one of the large windows.

"You couldn't have done that earlier?" Bucky asked.

"I hate you." Sam replied.

Meanwhile, Scott rejoined Steve in his battle against Rhodey and T'Challa.

"Hey Cap, head's up!" He yelled, tossing him a toy truck. "Throw it at this." He said, holding a small disk-like devise. "Now!" Steve obeyed Scott, watching at the toy car suddenly grew into a life-size truck.

"Oh, come on!" Rhodey shouted, as the truck landed in front of him and exploded.

"Oh man," Scott gasped. "I thought it was a water truck! Uh…sorry." He and Steve turned the other direction and ran.

"All right, now I'm pissed." Rhodey growled.

"Is this part of the plan?" Natasha asked as Tony knelt to help her up.

"Well, my plan was go easy on them." Tony replied. "You wanna switch it up?"

"There's our ride!" Clint announced as he and Wanda made their way to a small jet. They were met by Steve and Scott.

"Come on!" Steve shouted. Bucky and Sam joined in, along with Summer.

A bright beam shot in front of them, stopping the group in their path. Steve looked up to see Vision, floating in the air.

"Captain Rogers," He greeted. "I know you believe what you're doing is right." He continued as the rest of Tony's team joined them. "But for the collective good…you must surrender now."

The two teams stared each other down.

"What do we do, Cap?" Sam asked.

"We fight." Steve replied, stepping forward.

"This is gonna end well." Natasha said sarcastically. The teams slowly walked toward each other, slowly going from walking to sprinting.

"They're not stopping." Spider-Man said uneasily.

"Neither are we." Tony replied. Those who could fly quickly took to the skies, while those on the ground still sprinted toward each other.

Before Jenny knew it, the two teams were caught in an intense battle. Tony came down on Steve, while T'Challa pounced on Bucky. Jenny found herself face-to-face with Summer again. She knew a way to take Summer down…she knew her weaknesses…but at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to do it.

Clint and Natasha were battling. He pinned her down for a moment.

"We're still friends, right?" She checked in.

"Depends on how hard you hit me." Clint smirked. As they fought, Wanda pulled Natasha away with her magic.

While Bucky continued to fight T'Challa, he grasped his throat. "I didn't kill your father." He reasoned.

"Then why did you run?" T'Challa demanded, pulling Bucky's arm away. Before he could claw at Bucky, Wanda used her magic to pull him away as well.

Spider-Man flew through the air, only to have his webbing chopped by Steve's shield.

"That thing does not obey the laws of physics at all!" Spidey observed.

"Look, kid, there's a lot going on here that you don't understand." Steve scolded.

"Mr. Stark said you'd say that. Wow." Spidey replied, shooting his webs at Steve again, pulling him forward and kicking him in the chest. "He also said to go for your legs!" Before Steve could run and grab his shield, Spidey shot out webs at Steve's hands, pulling him back. Steve used the webs to pulled Spidey toward him and hitting him in the head with his suit. Spidey jumped up onto the top of a passenger boarding bridge.

"Stark tell you anything else?" Steve asked.

"That you're wrong." Spidey replied seriously. "You think you're right. That makes you dangerous." He swung down to fight Steve again, but was only kicked in the stomach and knocked back.

"I guess he had a point." Steve said, using his shield to break the boarding bridge, and Spider-Man caught it, holding it up. "You got heart, kid." Steve praised. "Where are you from?"

"Queens." Spidey said, grunting as he struggled to hold up the bridge.

"Brooklyn." Steve smiled before walking away.

While Tony chased after Sam, Clint shot an arrow at him. Tony aimed at all the pieces flying everywhere. He didn't notice, of course, an Ant-Man crawling into his suit. Tony attempted to hit Clint when suddenly, his left hand stopped working.

"Friday?" Tony asked.

"We have some weapon systems offline." She replied.

"What?" Tony asked again.

"Oh, you're gonna have to take this into the shop." A voice said.

"Who's speaking?" Tony demanded.

"It's your conscience." The voice replied. "We don't talk a lot these days."

"Friday?" Tony asked, looking at his suit in confusion.

"Deploying fire suppression system." She replied calmly.

"Uh-oh!" The voice said. "Oh boy! Whoa!"

"Summer!" Jenny said, after looking around at the scene. "You're making a big mistake!"

"No, you're the one who's made a mistake!" Summer replied. "I can't believe you are working for the Avengers."

"With you helping Steve, that makes you no better than me." Jenny said.

"Quit fooling around and fight me!" Summer lunged at Jenny again.

Jenny blocked her, wanting to use Summer's weakness, but still couldn't do it, after a while, she knew she had no choice. She dropped her weapons and held up her fists. "No Summer, I don't want to fight you!"

"Fight me!"

"No Summer, you can't do this. You have to listen to me."

"No! I'm done taking orders!"

"Summer, you're too hot-tempered!"

Summer attempted to swing at Jenny, who only dodged her blows. This made Summer more and more angry, and Jenny knew it would tire her out and slow her down. But that wasn't Summer's worst weakness.

"Summer! What would Audrey say if she were here right now?" Jenny asked, blocking Summer's fist and holding it tightly.

Summer's eyes widened. Jenny knew she hit a sore spot. Summer had loved Audrey as much as Jenny did. Jenny noticed whenever her name was mentioned in battle, it seemed to hinder her fighting abilities.

"I'm sorry…" Jenny said.

"You will be, you bitch." Summer growled. Not what Jenny expected. Summer reached for her throat and grasped it tightly. Jenny's necklace began to glow again. There was a beam of green light and Summer was thrown back away from Jenny. Summer flew into the building, the wall breaking behind her.

"Are you okay?" Spider-Man asked, running up to Jenny.

"Y-yeah…" Jenny said.

"Whoa…can you shoot green light out of you? That was awesome!"

"N-no…" Jenny replied.

Steve ran into Bucky. "We gotta go. That guy's probably in Siberia by now." Bucky said.

"We gotta draw out the flyers." Steve said. "I'll take Vision, you get to the jet."

"No, you get to the jet!" Sam interrupted. "Both of you! The rest of us aren't getting out of here."

"I must say, I hate to admit it…" Clint agreed. "If we're gonna win this one, some of us might have to lose it."

"This isn't the real fight, Steve." Sam added.

"All right, Sam." Steve sighed. "What's the play?"

"We need a diversion." Sam replied. "Something big!"

"I got something kind of big." Scott added. "But I can't hold it very long. On my signal, run like hell. And if I tear myself in half… don't come back for me."

"He's gonna tear himself in half?" Bucky asked, giving Steve a look of confusion.

"You're sure about this, Scott?" Steve asked.

"I do it all the time!" Scott reassured. "I mean, once. In a lab. Then I passed out. I'm the boss, I'm the boss, I'm the boss…" He muttered to himself.

Suddenly, Scott appeared, and grew taller… say about 36 feet… He grabbed onto Rhodey's leg, laughing excitedly.

"Holy shit!" Spidey yelled, standing next to Jenny who stared in awe.

"Okay, tiny dude is big now, he's big now!" Rhodey said.

"I guess that's the signal." Steve said.

"Way to go, Tic Tac!" Sam shouted.

"Give me back my Rhodey!" Tony demanded, staring up at the enlarged Scott, who threw Rhodey and began to kick cars around. Scott ripped off a wing of a plane and threw it at Tony, who was now chasing Sam.

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose…I'm open to suggestions." Tony said. Jenny took a deep breath and ran toward the scene.

"I'm sorry…it might not be the direst emergency." Jenny said, grasping her necklace. "But please, let me use some magic."

A surge of energy went through her, as she and Wanda began a battle of magic. Jenny shot a blast of energy from her hand at Wanda, then at Sam, who was charging at Tony.

"That's what I'm talking about, Short Fuse!" Tony cheered.

While Scott had kicked at T'Challa, Rhodey flew toward him, Spider-Man, holding on with his webbing. He jumped from Rhodey to Scott and began to wrap webs around him.

Jenny decided to join Spider-Man in his quest to defeat Scott. She stood below, avoiding getting stepped on by the giant man.

"Hey, where can I get that technology to make me taller?" She asked as Spidey crawled on Scott's helmet.

"None of your business pipsqueak." Scott retorted.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak?!" Jenny shouted.

"Get off!" Scott grumbled, attempting to bat Spidey away. Vison bumped into the giant, making him stumble back into an airplane.

Scott reached out to grab Vision, who easily flew threw him.

"Something just flew in me!" Scott squealed. Vision destroyed a tower, attempting to block the way to the jet. Before they could slow down, Wanda used her magic to stop the tower from collapsing, allowing Steve and Bucky to pass under safely.

Rhodey flew over and hit her with a sound wave. Wanda cried out and covered her ears. The magic disappeared, and Steve and Bucky had to quickly run through before getting crushed under the tower.

As Steve and Bucky ran towards the jet, Natasha was already there.

"You're not gonna stop." She confirmed.

"You know I can't." Steve reasoned.

"I'm gonna regret this." Natasha said, raising her fist. Her gauntlet ready to shock him, but she aimed behind him and hit T'Challa. "Go." She urged. Steve nodded, and he and Bucky took off. Natasha continued to aim at T'Challa.

"Hey guys, you ever see that old movie, Empire Strikes Back?" Spidey asked, running on a plane and dodging Scott.

"That's a Star Wars movie, and it's a classic." Jenny said.

"Tony, how old are these two?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know, I didn't carbon-date them." Tony replied, rolling his eyes. "They're on the young side!"

"You know that part when they're on the snow planet, with the walking thingies?" Spidey continued.

"That would be Hoth." Jenny replied. "And the walking thingies are called Walkers- AT-AT's if I'm not mistaken."

"Maybe the kid is onto something." Tony said.

"High now, Tony, go high!" Rhodey joined in.

Spider-Man continued to swing around Scott's legs. Jenny joined in, using one of her tubes and shooting out a grabbing hook with a wire. She ran around Scott, as Spidey continued to swing.

Both Tony and Rhodey flew into Scott, punching him in the face.

"Yes!" Spidey cheered. "That was awesome!" He gave Jenny a thumbs-up before getting whacked by Scott and flying into large, wooden boxes. Scott fell onto a plane before shrinking down back to a normal, human size.

"Does anyone have any orange slices?" He winced.

"Sorry, not me." Jenny said, walking up to him. "But I could go for a pizza." She ran over to Spider-Man, who seemed to be struggling with his mask. He had just gotten scolded by Tony, who flew off.

"Wait, Mr. Stark…I'm fine… I'm…I'm done… I'm done."

"You okay, dude?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah." He said. "I think you and I are the only ones who don't really know each other's identities…"

"Huh…yeah. Weird." Jenny replied. She adjusted her helmet while Spidey adjusted his mask. They didn't know who the other really was, and for now, they were all right with keeping it that way.

The two looked and saw the jet taking off. While they had been able to capture Cap's team, Jenny knew they had failed to capture Steve and Bucky.

 **Yeah! This chapter was crazy for me! First of all, Summer-what are you doing? Stop it! Summer Skye is one of my OC's and has fire powers. You may have met her when you read _Thor: The Long Fang_. If you haven't read that I highly recommend it ;D**

 **Also, I love Spidey in this chapter. I think I would relate to him if I got to work with the Avengers- just excited and want to walk to everyone! LOL!**

 **Also, not really into shipping Steve and Sharon. I just felt like Steve deserved a kiss from someone. But I'm not sure who I ship Steve with. I know a certain friend of mine would say Natasha, and I like that, but I also like her with Bruce.**

 **I like ALL the ships! XD**

 **But yeah, if y'all have suggestions, I'd love to hear what your favorite ships are!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Reminiscing

"What's gonna happen to your friends?" Bucky asked, sitting in the back seat of the jet. The two had managed to escape from Tony and Rhodey.

Steve took a deep breath. "Whatever it is… I'll deal with it."

"I don't know if I'm worth all this, Steve." Bucky said.

Steve was silent for a long moment. He wasn't sure what to say at first, but he wanted to offer comfort to his friend.

"What you did all those years, it wasn't you." Steve reassured. "You didn't have a choice."

"I know," Bucky replied. "But I did it."

~jb~

As Jenny looked out into the sea, she could sense the cold rain. Wherever they took Summer, this was _not_ the environment for her. Jenny sat in the chopper as Tony continued his research. It turned out that Bucky had been framed for setting off the bomb in Vienna. There was a man who looked strikingly like him, and he was the culprit. Now there were more people like Bucky, who could do terrible things.

"The fake doctor is actually Colonel Helmut Zemo." Friday continued. "Sokovian Intelligence…" Tony held up the screen, so Jenny could see. "Zemo ran Echo Scorpion…a Sokovian covert kill squad."

"What happened to the real Broussard- the physiatrist who was supposed to evaluate Barnes?" Tony asked.

"He was found dead in a Berlin hotel room, where police also found a wig and facial prosthetics approximating the appearance of one James Buchanan Barnes." Friday replied.

"Son of a bitch." Tony scoffed. "Get this to Ross."

"Yes, Boss." Friday answered.

"Are you okay, kid?" Tony asked.

Jenny nodded.

"I'm sorry about your friend." Tony continued. "Is she the only one?"

"No…" Jenny whispered. "Now I'm afraid they'll try to find the rest of them…they're going to take my friends away from me, Mr. Stark…they're going to experiment on them and treat them like freaks… all because Summer couldn't lay low…"

"This is Raft Prison Control." The radio interrupted. "You're clear for landing, Mr. Stark." Jenny could see lights in the water. Suddenly, a large building pushed itself up out of the waves. The chopper landed on a pad, and doors covered above them. Now inside the compound, Jenny and Tony exited the chopper, and were greeted by The Secretary of State. Jenny could only glare at him as he approached.

"So, you got the files?" Secretary Ross asked.

"Let's reroute the satellites." Tony replied. "Start facial scanning for this Zemo guy."

"You seriously think I'm going to listen to you, after that fiasco in Leipzig?" Ross replied.

"You better listen to him!" Jenny snapped. "If it weren't for him, Manhattan would have been blown to bits and it would've been on your head!"

Fast as lightening, Jenny felt the harsh sting on her cheek as The Secretary slapped her cheek. "Remember who you're speaking to." He snapped back at her. "You and Stark are lucky you're not in one of these cells."

Tony put a hand on Jenny's shoulder and gently pulled her away, glaring daggers at The Secretary. Once the tension had toned down, Ross led Tony and Jenny to a room with cameras, showing all the cells their friends were in. Jenny gasped, seeing Wanda in a cell with a straight jacket. She felt horrified at the sight, but at the same time, glad Vision wasn't there to see it. They were allowed to see the cells. It was a circular room. Everyone had been forced to wear a blue uniform. Someone began to clap.

"The Futurist, gentlemen!" Clint shouted. "The Futurist is here! He sees all! He knows what's best for you, whether you like it or not."

"Give me a break, Barton." Tony retorted, walking up to Clint's cell. Jenny looked around the room, finding Summer in her cell, also wearing a straight jacket. "I had no idea they'd put you here, come on." Tony continued.

"Yeah," Clint spat. "Well, you knew they'd put us somewhere, Tony."

"Yeah, but not some super-max, floating ocean pokey." Tony defended.

"This is what they meant by 'retirement'." Jenny added.

"This place is for maniacs…this place is for…" Tony continued.

"Criminals?" Clint finished before standing up. "Criminals, Tony. I think that's the word you're looking for, right? That didn't used to mean me. Or Sam, or Wanda. But here we are."

"Because you broke the law." Tony argued.

"Yeah." Clint retorted.

"I didn't make you." Tony added. "You read it, you broke it." Tony raised his voice a little while Clint began a little song of his own. "You're all grown up, you got a wife and kids. I don't understand, why didn't you think about them before you chose the wrong side?"

"You gotta watch your back with this guy." Clint shouted again, banging on the cell door. "There's a chance he's gonna break it!"

"Hank Pym always said, you can never trust a Stark." Scott cut in as Tony walked past his cage.

"Who are you?" Tony asked, before he continued walking.

"Come on, man." Scott grumbled.

Jenny walked over to Summer's cell. The red-head was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Jenny knelt to her level.

"You look good in blue." Jenny said.

"Shut up," Summer hissed. "Don't talk to me."

"Summer…" Jenny hesitated and took a deep breath. "Do you remember what Sensei said?"

"He says a lot of things." Summer replied.

"He told us that we are ninjas, and that we should always practice the art of invisibility." Jenny began. "And he meant all of us…even me. Remember when he said the outside world would beckon our young minds? He said they wouldn't understand…"

"Their world can never truly be ours." Summer finished, recalling her teacher's words.

"But maybe it can." Jenny continued. "There's just…there has to be a better approach."

"Still…" Summer turned to Jenny. "How could you just turn your back on us?"

"You really think I could forget about you guys?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know." Summer sighed. "I just wanted to be appreciated. For once. I wanted someone to like me for who I am."

Jenny nodded. "Try telling your friends who _do_ like you, when they also get arrested and brought here for having super powers."

Jenny stood and walked away from the cell.

"How's Rhodes?" Sam asked Tony.

"They're flying him to Columbia Medical tomorrow…so fingers crossed." Tony said. It was silent for a moment before Tony continued. "What do you need? They feed you yet?"

"You're the good cop, now?" Sam asked.

"I'm just the guy who needs to know where Steve went." Tony replied.

"Well, you better go get a bad cop." Sam retorted. "Because you're gonna have to go Mark Fuhrman on my ass to get information out of me."

Tony took out his watch and pressed a few buttons.

"Well, I just knocked the A out of their AV." Tony said. "You've got about thirty seconds before they realize it's not their equipment." Tony pulled out a small screen from his watch. "Just look, because that is the fellow who was supposed to interrogate Barnes. Clearly, I made a mistake, Sam, I was wrong."

"That's a first." Sam said.

"Cap is definitely off the reservation, but he's about to need all the help he can get. We don't know each other very well. You don't have to-"

"Hey, it's all right." Sam interrupted. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'll tell you, but you have to go alone, and as a friend."

"Easy." Tony said. "What about the kid?" He gestured to Jenny.

"Take the ninja kid with you, then." Sam said. "I don't want her to be left in this place if we can help it."

~jb~

"Stark?" Secretary Ross called out as Tony and Jenny walked toward the chopper. "Did he give you anything on Rogers?"

"Nope. Told me to go to hell." Tony replied. "I'm going back to the compound instead, but you can call me anytime. I'll put you on hold. I like to watch the line blink."

"Tell the kid to watch herself." Secretary Ross added.

"Hey, someday, this kid is gonna rule a country, so…maybe _you_ need to watch it." Tony sat and winked as he and Jenny took their seats and the door began to close.

As the chopper flew through the ocean, Tony began to remove his arm-brace.

"Time to suit up, kid." Tony said.

~jb~

Steve landed the jet onto the snowy lands. He and Bucky got ready and stood at the gangplank as it slowly opened, revealing the snowy landscape. The cold wind bit at their exposed faces.

"You remember that time we had to ride back from Rockaway Beach in the back of that freezer truck?" Steve asked.

"Was it the time we used our train money to buy hot dogs?" Bucky asked, smiling at him.

"You blew three bucks trying to win that stuffed bear for a redhead." Steve teased.

"What was her name again?" Bucky asked.

"Dolores." Steve replied. "You called her Dot."

"She's gotta be a hundred years old right now." Bucky said.

"So are we, pal." Steve added, padding Bucky's shoulder.

 **Okay, it's about to get REAL now! I think the friendship between Summer and Jenny will be fine. Summer just needs to work some things out for herself. But believe me, as their creator, this isn't the first time Jenny and Summer had an intense fight. Summer likes to argue with everyone. But it looks like Summer might be on her way to become an Avenger. Just wait and see! I can't believe this one is almost all published! We're getting close to the end! DUN! DUN! DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11

The Final Battle

Steve and Bucky finally approached what looked like a small cave, with large metal doors, slightly propped open.

"He can't have been here for more than a few hours." Steve mused.

"Long enough to wake them up." Bucky informed. The two soldiers made their way inside the compound. They found an elevator and made their way down, underground. They were silent during their descent. Once the elevator door had opened, Bucky stepped forward, gun at the ready. Steve held up his shield and followed him. As they headed up a set of stairs, there was a loud thud. Steve stood in front of Bucky, holding up his shield, while Bucky held out his gun. A door creaked.

"You ready?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Bucky replied.

The door opened, revealing Iron Man, with The Painter by his side. Tony stepped forward and removed his helmet. Jenny followed him and removed hers as well.

"You seem a little defensive." Tony mused.

"It's been a long day." Steve said, slowly walking forward with his shield still up.

"At ease, Soldier. I'm not currently after you." Tony reassured Bucky.

"Then why are you here?" Steve asked.

"Could be your story's not so crazy." Tony replied. "Maybe." He shrugged. "Ross has no idea I'm here. I'd like to keep it that way. Otherwise, I gotta arrest myself."

"Well, that sounds like a lot of paperwork." Steve mused. Tony scoffed. "It's good to see you, Tony."

"You too, Cap." Tony replied. Jenny heaved a sigh of relief. "Hey, Manchurian Candidate, you're killing me." Tony said to Bucky. "There's a truce here. You can drop…"

Steve gestured to Bucky to lower his gun. Bucky did so, staring at Jenny. Once again, she noticed the spark of adoration in his eyes, but she didn't think much of it.

The four of them continued to explore the abandoned bunker. Jenny could feel the necklace on her skin. She wondered what would happen if she were in real danger. She didn't want to trouble Loki…she wasn't sure if she wanted him to show up or not…She wondered what would happen if he did. He would probably roll his eyes at her as he protected from super soldiers, call her reckless and ask her when she would ever learn not to put herself into so much danger.

Jenny smiled at the thought. It comforted her, knowing there were so many willing to look out for her.

"I got heat signatures." Tony said, breaking Jenny from her thoughts.

"How many?" Steve asked.

"Uh, one…" Tony replied. They walked into a large room with vertical capsules made of glass. Lights turned on to reveal people sitting inside them.

"If it's any comfort, they died in their sleep." A voice said.

 _Zemo!_ Jenny thought as she looked around. She suddenly noticed a single bullet-hole in each of the capsules. She gasped when she noticed they all had a large wound in each of their heads…

"Did you really think I wanted more of you?" Zemo sneered.

"What the hell?" Bucky gasped.

"I'm grateful to them, though." Zemo continued. "They brought you here."

Another light turned on, and they could see Zemo through a window into another room.

Tony held up his hand, while Steve quickly threw his shield. It only bounced off the window and back to Steve, who quickly caught it.

"Please, Captain." Zemo said. "The Soviets built this chamber to withstand the launch blast of UR-100 rockets."

"I'm betting I could beat that." Tony retorted.

"Oh, I'm sure you could, Mr. Stark." Zemo replied. "Given time. But then you'd never know why you came."

"We're here for you!" Jenny said.

"Ah, you must be The Painter." Zemo smiled. "It's too bad I had to drag you into this. I was hoping you would pick Cap's team. When that didn't happen, I found your friend instead and told her everything."

Jenny gasped.

"You killed innocent people in Vienna just to bring us here?" Steve asked, walking up to the window to stare at the villain in the face.

"I've thought about nothing else for over a year." Zemo replied. "I studied you. I followed you. But now that you're standing here…I just realized… there's a bit of green in the blue of your eyes." He chuckled. "How nice to find a flaw."

"You're Sokovian." Steve said, getting to the point. "Is that what this is about?"

"Sokovia was a failed state long before you blew it to hell." Zemo answered. "No. I'm here because I made a promise."

"You lost someone?" Steve asked.

"I lost everyone." Zemo said. "And so will you." He pressed a button, and the old computer next to Steve came to life.

Jenny couldn't read what it said, as she didn't know Russian, but there was a date that said 1991.

"An empire toppled by its enemies can rise again." Zemo said. "But one which crumbles from within? That's dead. Forever."

Tony, Bucky, and Jenny slowly walked toward the screen. There was a video playing. Snow was falling peacefully onto a country road in the woods.

"I know that road…" Tony said. "What is this?!" He demanded, looking at Zemo. Jenny watched in horror as a car crashed into a tree, and a motorcycle drove past, but quickly returned. Jenny recognized who was on the motorcycle. Though the video was fuzzy, she could tell it was Bucky Barnes.

A man fell out of the car, clearly injured. He crawled onto the ground.

"Help my wife…" He pleaded weakly. "Please. Help." He pleaded again as Bucky walked up to him. Bucky picked the man up by his hair. "Sergeant Barnes." He gasped.

"Howard!" A woman's voice called out. Bucky punched the man's face a few times. "Howard!" The man fell to the ground, dead. Jenny could sense Tony was tensing up. She looked at him and then back at the screen. Her mouth dropped when she finally put two and two together.

She was watching the death of Tony Stark's parents.

Jenny watched as Bucky dragged Howard's body back into the car, as though he had died in the crash. Bucky walked around the car. Though Jenny couldn't see clearly, she could hear Maria Stark gasping for air as she struggled to breathe. It was at that point Jenny turned away and covered her ears. After Bucky had finished, he walked up to the camera and held up a gun. Jenny took a moment to gather her bearings before turning back to the situation.

Tony turned to Bucky but was held back by Steve.

"No Tony!" He pleaded.

Jenny had never seen so much hurt and betrayal in Tony's eyes. "Did you know?" He asked Steve.

"I didn't know it was him." Steve admitted.

"Don't bullshit me, Rogers. Did you know?" Tony demanded.

Steve hesitated, but then finally answered. "Yes."

Tony nodded and paused. Looking at the screen and then struck Steve, knocking him over. He then fired at Bucky, and the two were caught in a battle. Tony took off, holding onto Bucky. He pinned Bucky to the ground, but before he could shoot him, Steve threw his shield, distracting Tony. The three men were caught in an intense battle, leaving Jenny unsure what to do.

"Get out of here!" Steve shouted once he had separated Tony from Bucky.

Bucky opened the top of the bunker.

"It wasn't him, Tony." Steve tried to reason with Tony. "HYDRA had control of his mind!"

"Move!" Tony ordered.

"It wasn't him!" Steve repeated.

While the three continued their battle, Jenny had been distracted by something else. Her necklace suddenly turned cold; if there were any life in it, it was now diminished. Jenny tried to shrug it off and struggled to keep up with the three men. But she couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

An explosion broke her from her anxiety. She looked up to see Tony had damaged the opening of the bunker, cutting off Bucky's escape. She watched as the three fell down to her level. Steve rolled toward her. He winced and stood, turning to Tony.

"This isn't gonna change what happened." Steve insisted.

"I don't care." Tony said. Jenny could detect a hint of hurt in his voice. "He killed my mom." He lunged at Steve. The two men began a fist fight Jenny had never seen before.

"No…" Jenny whispered. "Please…stop…"

Bucky came down on Tony with Steve's shield. The two began to beat up on Tony. It was two out of three. Jenny stood, debating whether or not she should go to Tony's aid. Tony shot Steve back and pounded on Bucky, who fought back and pinned Tony against the wall. Bucky let out a war cry as he tried to pull out Tony's arc reactor. The light flared, and a beam shot out of the suit, destroying Bucky's arm. Tony shot Bucky down, knocking out The Winter Soldier. Tony shot out another beam at Steve, who blocked it with his shield. Steve had Tony pinned against the wall, beating him. Tony stopped him by grabbing Steve's shield. He knocked him down again. Steve knelt down next to Bucky.

"He's my friend." Steve said.

"So was I." Tony replied before he continued to punch Steve. "Stay down. Final warning."

Steve slowly stood up and held up his fists.

"I could do this all day." He said defiantly.

Bucky reached for Tony's leg, who quickly turned and kicked him in the face. Steve lunged forward and threw Tony onto the ground. He began to hit Tony again. He grabbed his shield and struck Tony on the head. The mask broke. Steve raised his shield and dug it into the arc reactor, shutting down Tony's suit.

"Steve…STOP!" Jenny shouted. Steve felt Jenny's fist met his jaw. Pain went through his mouth as he spat out some blood. "Stop this, now!" Jenny growled at him.

Steve only lunged at Jenny. He was now fighting a ninja, who could dodge his punches. Jenny knew Steve was fighting in his anger, and that's when she would normally take advantage. But the fight didn't last long when Steve bore his shield onto Jenny's left arm. He heard an uncomfortable snap and Jenny cried out in pain. But then she growled and stood her ground, now making an attempt to fight Steve, using her legs. Steve thrusted his shield again onto her right leg. Jenny cried in pain and fell onto the ground, now trying to catch her breath as she choked on the pain.

Steve suddenly saw Thomas Robinson. He had not the chance to fight with him in war, but he remembered the bravery of this young man, who risked his life to save art…now here Steve was…fighting, and hurting his granddaughter… Thomas would never forgive him, would he?

Steve backed away, leaving the shocked Tony and injured Jenny. He helped Bucky to his feet and began to walk away.

"That shield doesn't belong to you." Tony said. "You don't deserve it. My father made that shield!" Steve paused then dropped his shield, leaving it behind.

 **Intense chapter! I hope you enjoyed…even though there's a lot of hurt and feels and…yeah… Leave a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

T'Challa's Home

Thanks to T'Challa, Tony and Jenny were able to fly back to safety, and he had also captured Zemo. Jenny had to take some time to recover in the hospital. Her leg and her arm were both fractured. She received many gift baskets from her friends and family. She told her family she had just been in a motorcycle accident. Her friends however, she told the truth. Marina, Chijo, Joey, and Yuki seemed to take the news better than Summer did. In fact, they all seemed proud.

"Let us remember that Jenny has taken on Captain America!" Chijo cheered.

"And lived!" Joey added. "I hope he'll remember the day he got 'Painted'!"

"Okay, we should let our hero rest." Marina said, escorting them out of the room. She turned to Jenny. " _Lo siento_ … about Summer…I hope she's okay."

"Don't worry about it." Jenny shrugged. "It's on me…I guess I wasn't being a good leader."

Marina smiled. "Get rest, _chica._ "

Jenny smiled and leaned back, surprised to watch Kaizen walk in.

" _Aho!_ " Her sensei snapped, smacking her in the back of the head. "Or should I call you _doaho?_ "

"Whoa!" Jenny gasped. "Sensei, those are fighting words. I thought this was a rated-T fic…?"

"I don't know what you mean, but no bother!" Kaizen said. "I told you, choose your battles wisely. And furthermore, how do you expect to continue your training in your condition?!"

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Jenny said.

Kaizen sighed. "Don't worry about it. I'm just happy your safe. Do not get yourself injured again." He turned to leave. "And if you see Summer again, tell her I will increase the intensity of her training for a month for this…this…idiocy!"

"Y-yes, Sensei…" Jenny stammered.

Jenny was left alone in her thoughts. She looked down at the green gem that had seemed so lifeless. Her anxiety began to creep back when she thought about what could be wrong. Was Loki in danger? Was Thor? Was all of Asgard…? She couldn't be certain. As though the gem heard her worries, it suddenly glowed again.

 _There's nothing you can do for now. You rest now, so you can be of help later._ There was a low voice, but as quickly as the glow came, it went. Jenny smiled and shrugged. She wasn't sure who had spoken to her, but she was comforted.

~jb~

Steve watched as the doctors continued to care to Bucky, who stared at a clean capsule in front of him. Steve walked up to his friend.

"You sure about this?" Steve asked.

"I don't trust my own mind." Bucky admitted. "So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head…I think going back under is the best thing. For everybody."

Steve watched as the doctors helped Bucky into the capsule. As the door closed, Bucky closed his eyes. Steam floated around him and he was frozen back into sleep.

Steve went out into the waiting room, looking out the window into the beautiful world of Wakanda.

T'Challa came and stood beside Steve.

"Thank you for this." Steve said.

"Your friend and my father…they were both victims." T'Challa replied. "If I can help one of them find peace…"

"You know, if they find out he's here…they'll come for him." Steve warned.

"Let them try." T'Challa said.

 **So…I warned you about language…**

 **Rules of the Jenny Series:**

 **-Deadpool does not have forth wall**

 **-Spider-Man breaks the forth wall**

 **-Jenny is somewhat aware that there is a forth wall but doesn't really break it unless necessary. Or if she's hanging out with Deadpool.**

 **Anyways The End! But there are two Epilogues on their way too (You know how Marvel does the credit things? It's king of like that.)**


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue Part 1

Spider-Man will Return

"Who was it? Who hit you?" May demanded from the kitchen, while Peter played with the new tech on his wrist.

"Some guy." Peter replied. "So itchy, man…" He gritted his teeth, trying to get used to his new web shooter.

"What's 'some guy's' name?" May asked.

"Uh…Steve." Peter answered. He flinched when a bright light came out of his web shooter.

"Steve?" May repeated. "From 12-C? With the overbite?"

"No, no, no." Peter replied. "You don't know him. He's from Brooklyn." He quickly hid his wrist when May walked into his room.

"Ouch." He winced, covering his eye.

"Well," May sat down on his bed and handed him an icepack. "I hope you got a few good licks in."

"Yeah, I got quite a few in, actually." Peter replied, taking the icepack. "His friend was huge. Like huge." He placed the icepack on his eye. "That's way better, thank you."

"Okay, tough guy." May smiled at him before standing up and leaving the room.

"Love you, May." Peter said. "Hey, can you shut the door?"

She did so, and Peter lowered the ice pack and raised his wrist once more. He looked down at his wrist and the looked up at the ceiling, seeing his Spider-Man symbol. He reached into his backpack to grab his other web shooter, only to pull out what looked like a black, metal tube.

"Uh-oh…this isn't mine." He said. He examined it, noticing pretty letters, spelling out the name: _Audrey_.

"Audrey?" Peter mused, before noticing more words painted onto it.

 _Property of The Painter_

"Oh…" Peter gasped.

 **So, looks like Jenny somehow misplaced one of her weapons. Peter will have to return it to her soon!**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warning! This chapter contains Infinity War Spoilers! It's not exactly like the movie but has some elements.**

Epilogue Part 2

Loki's Journey

Loki had been traveling for many days. He had been provided a ship from a neighboring galaxy, as he had been on what was called; "The Prince's Journey." As he was to be the king, there were many trials he had to go through, first. He had decided to seek out The Heart Stone. It was a very special stone of legend, but few new what it did.

On his quest, he came across a ship that was all too familiar. He somehow made it onto the large ship, undetected. He looked around the ship, suddenly coming across a large prison cell. Inside, he could see The Hulk, both fists chained, suspending him in the air. The beast must have tired himself out with his struggling. Loki snuck into the cage, approaching the beast, carefully.

The Hulk growled at him. "Puny God." He grumbled.

"So, you remember me?" Loki smiled at him. "I've come to get you out of here…" He approached a strange machine, played with the buttons until the chains released The Hulk. The monster stood and looked at Loki for a moment.

"Chaos?" Loki grinned.

"Smash." Hulk replied, smiling back.

"Ah, I knew we could get along." Loki said. The two made their way throughout the ship, Hulk smashing everything in sight.

"We're almost at the ship!" Loki informed The Hulk. Before they could go any further, a very tall man-almost a giant- appeared. He had many scars on his face- mostly on his chin. He punched The Hulk in the face, and the two had started a fist fight. The Hulk seemed to have the upper hand at first until the man threw him off and onto the ground.

"Thanos!" Loki gasped.

"Loki, God of Mischief. Nice to see you again." Thanos retorted.

"Glad you have returned to us." Ebony Maw sneered, walking up beside Thanos.

"We missed you dearly." Proxima added, standing next to her 'brother'.

"Glad to hear it." Loki grinned back. "I knew I should have brought the Tesseract with me…what a shame."

"Indeed," Thanos agreed, frowning. "Now you try to steal my prisoner…you never can help yourself, can you?"

"Well," Loki walked up to Thanos. "I am… the God of Mischief." He quickly threw his arm up but was stopped by Ebony's magic. His arm froze in place, still clutching his dagger.

"You're good." Thanos sneered. "But not good enough." He reached out and grabbed Loki's throat, lifting him into the air and watching the Asgardian struggle.

"You…will never…be…God." Loki choked.

"I should kill you right now." Thanos growled.

"Father, please," A girl spoke up. Everyone turned to see Janessa, a girl covered in light brown fur and golden eyes. Her large, cat-like ears twitching in amusement. "You mustn't be so hasty. After all, a lot of my brothers in the Chitari are dead because of him…and from what I have foreseen…He will not be the one to defeat you."

"Then who is?" Thanos growled.

"That much I can't tell…but if you kill him now, your death will come to you, swiftly." Janessa replied. "For now, wait."

Thanos scoffed and dropped Loki, who struggled to catch his breath for a moment.

"Hiemdall…" He hissed. There was a slight hesitation. "Do it."

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, as the Bifrost opened and carried the Hulk away. Loki sighed in relief. He may not have found The Heart Stone, but he was able to return the strongest teammate to the Avengers.

"That was a mistake." Thanos threatened, looming over him. "Guards, you know where to take him."

~jb~

"What do you mean, you have no money?!" Doctor Strange asked as he and Wang walked through the sanctuary.

"The material distracts from the spiritual." Wang replied. "Besides, I have everything I need here, right?"

"I mean, there are some things you can't live without-" Doc was about to continue his argument when something crashed through the ceiling and into the stairs, leaving a gaping hole in them.

Doc and Wang both got ready for battle, taking out their magic. They paused as they watched a green giant shrink down to the size a very frightened man.

"Thanos is coming!" He whispered.

 **DUN, DUN, DUUUUUUNNNNNNNN! So, I hope you enjoyed! That's officially the end of this story. See you in the next one! ;D**

 **Also, I fixed Loki's fate with Fanfiction because that is what heroes do! Prevent the deaths of our favorite characters! *curls up and cries***


End file.
